Prince of Uprising
by Paladin12
Summary: After a long time without any kaiju attacks, their lives have been peaceful. Now everything will change thanks to Aavaros and the Precursors ready to attack once more. Lets follow out hero's for another adventure and see if they can overcome the odds this time. New characters, new monsters, new threats, what will our defenders do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital**

The nurses rushed Xara to the delivery room as fast as a Cheetah hunting an Antelope. They ran through the hall, running past other patients and staff trying to make sure Xara doesn't give birth right in the hallway. The nurses instructed her to breath and to focus on the things that she enjoyed most in her life.

"Well, I like walking through the lava pits on my spare time." Xara said. "ARG- Can we get there any faster please?"

"Ma'am, we're going as fast as we can, just focus on happy things for now." The nurse said.

"Don't worry, soon we'll have a beautiful baby." Anthony said.

"Don't worry? Have you ever delivered a baby?" Xara said.

"I delivered pizza when I was a teen." Anthony said.

"Thanks for lightening up the mood but it's not helping." Xara said.

"Well it's not like you told me that Elves give birth at THREE MONTHS." Anthony said.

"Well this is my first time, so don't rush me!" Xara said.

Just then they stormed into the delivery room and got Xara into position. The nurse got into position to get the baby while the other nurse got a towel. "Okay, give it a push… now!" The nurse ordered. Xara pushed as hard as she could, but stopped when the pain was too great for her.

"Okay that's good, I need you to give me one last push." The nurse said.

Xara then used all her energy to push the baby out and was the nurse with the towel got the baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said.

"Oh, that great." Anthony said.

"AHHHHH!" Xara yelled.

"What's going on?" The nurse said.

The second nurse then went to the monitor and scanned Xaras whom. The nurse was shocked by the fact that this one didn't come up on scanners. "There's a second baby!" The nurse said.

"WHAT!?" Anthony and Xara said.

"Well that certainly changes things, okay, just give me an extra large push please." The nurse said.

"I don't know if I can." Xara said.

"Honey, you're the strongest woman I know, you can push through this." Anthony said. "No pun intended."

"Okay, i'll do it." Xara then yelled in pain pushing the second baby out. The nurse then got another towel and handed it to the other nurse. The nurse then caught the baby and wrapped it in a the towel.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse said handing the babies to Xara. Xara looked at her new babies and held them close like any mother would. The babies had white skin, yellow and brown marks on their faces, small horns, five fingers, and four toes on their feet. She was filled with joy that she started a family and wanted to spend every last minute with them. Anthony looked like to proudest father alive, having twins was a rare occasion, but having them with an Elf was way more rare.

Just then a group of people burst into the room holding gifs and balloons. It was Abby and her family, her parents, and all of the jaeger pilots that they have befriended. "Did we miss it?" Abby said.

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting twins." Anthony said.

"TWINS!?" The group yelled.

"Good for you mate, you'll be a great father." Chuck said.

"Da, you are good man and will be great father." Sasha said.

"Shi de, women jiang zunzhong nin de hai zi chusheng." Cheung Wei said.

"Still can't understand you bro." Anthony said.

"He said that they will honor you kids." Abby said.

"So, have you given them a name yet?" Raleigh said.

"How about we each name one." Xara said.

"Really, isn't that weird?" Anthony said.

"No, but if you need time then we will give you it to name them." The nurse said.

"Well, I have an idea, how about you name the girl and i'll name the boy." Anthony said.

"That sounds fine." Xara said.

"Okay what should I go with?" Anthony said. "Oh I know, Peter."

"Really, Peter?" Xara said.

"Yeah, after my great grandfather." Anthony said.

"Okay, then i'll name her Jenara." Xara said. "After my mothers name."

"That sounds good." Anthony said.

"NOW LETS PARTY!" Sasha yelled.

"Uh no, Xara needs to rest." Abby said.

"The just us, da?" Aleksis said.

"You Russians and your vodka." Onya said.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

It was 8:00 AM on a Monday morning, and it felt peaceful. Anthony and Xara were in bed sleeping and were in each others embrace. The curtains shown light and was in Anthony's face. He grunted not wanting to get up so he turned over and fell asleep. Not long after the door slammed open and Jenara was in the doorway.

"Why are you guys still in bed? Me and Peter have school!" Jenara said.

"Oh crap I forgot, sorry honey." Anthony said.

"Well hurry up, we'll be late." Jenara said. She quickly left to get Peter and her backpack. Anthony got out of bed and started to put on some pants. Before he could get the pants to his knees he was pulled back and was back in bed. Xara had pulled him back and wasn't letting go at all.

"Honey, I have to take the kids to school." Anthony said.

"Just five more minutes." Xara said.

"Any later then they will miss their first day." Anthony said.

"Fine, but get back in bed when you get home." Xara said.

"Okay, I will." Anthony said. He put on his pants and went into the living room. There he saw his son, Peter, eating like his life depended on it and Jenara packing her back with all the school supplies. He walked in and got a cup of coffee in a to go cup and headed to his car. The kids followed and got in the back seat.

"Did you get everything?" Anthony said.

"Yes." Jenara and Peter said.

"Did you have your phones?" Anthony said.

"Yes dad, now can we go now?" Peter.

"Yes, and watch your tone." Anthony said. Anthony then drove them to their new school, Gipsy Academy. The school was named after Gipsy Danger and was one of many jaeger schools for new cadets. When they got there Peter's and Jenaras eyes shined like a thousand stars. This was their first day at the academy and they wanted to be the best jaeger pilots they could be.

"Have a great first day kids." Anthony said.

"We will, have a great day to dad." Peter said.

"You kids have fun." Anthony then drove away, leaving his kids at the front of the building.

"Are you ready for this?" Peter said.

"Yep, you?" Jenara said.

"Like you have to ask." Peter said. The pair then walked inside to begin their first year to becoming jaeger pilots.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Ezran was looking over bills and proposed amendments that the council wanted to employ for the kingdom. Ezran, now being 26 years of age, was fulfilling his father's wishes and being the best king he could be. After looking over the bills he looked up and saw his brother walking into the throne room. "Ah, brother, what brings you here?" Ezran said.

"I have come to inform you that a new shipment of Earth technology has come and is now being unloaded, your highness." Callum said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you, when did being an adult become such a chore?" Ezran said sinking back into his throne.

"Well we could use one of those fancy 'computers' that the people of Earth use, I still can't believe that they made such technological strides." Callum said.

"Yes, but then we would be over reliant on it, just like the people if Earth." Ezran said.

"Yes I know, but it would take off some stress from your shoulders." Callum said.

"Very well, but just this once." Ezran said.

"Great, and just one more thing." Callum said.

"And that is?" Ezran said.

"Me and Rayla are getting married." Callum said.

"What, this is amazing news." Ezran said standing up. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Rayla then came from behind him and scared Ezran.

"AHH!" Ezran screamed, he then fell and landed on his back. The guards then rushed into the room and protected the king. "Lower your weapons, it was just a prank from my brother."

"Well, we're still getting married." Rayla said.

"Then we must start preparations as soon as possible." Ezran said.

* * *

**Gipsy Academy**

"Now, can anybody tell me what type of nuclear core Cherno Alpha had?" Professor Connor said.

" A Stun Core 08, sir." a student said.

"Good, now who here can tell me what weapon is on jaegers today?" Professor Connor said.

"Plasma Cannons, sir." Peter said.

"Good, and who can tell me which jaeger had the most kaiju kills?" Professor Connor said.

"Striker Eureka, sir." Jenara said.

"Good, class is dismissed for the day." Professor Connor said. "And don't forget about your assignment due on Thursday."

Peter and Jenara then left the class feeling like they had one the lottery, in this case they did. Peter and Jenara were found to be drift compatible and highly skilled in S.T.E.M., History, and Engineering. The only kids that were even aloud in the school were smart, hard working, and drift compatible. When Peter and Jenara left the class they headed out to the front of the building where they would be picked up. When they got there they didn't see their parents anywhere.

"Did dad or mom say that they were going to picked us up?" Peter said.

"No, bu- OH MY GOSH!" Jenara screamed.

Peter looked at the direction his sister was looking and couldn't believe his eyes. Bothe the kids then ran into the parking lot and slammed into an individual, Abby. "Aunt Abby, it's so good to see you again!" They both said.

"Hey there kidos, and i'm not your aunt." Abby said.

"Well, you're the closest one to it so." Peter said.

"How have you two been doing?" Abby said.

"Great, as you can see we got into the best academy in the city." Jenara said.

"Yeah, only reserved for the best of the best little girl." The group turned to see five teenage boys walking up to them.

"And who are you?" Abby said.

"I am Jones Harper, the best pilot in training at this school." Jones said.

"Lets see, typical jock and bully, thinks he's better an everyone else, and has a hard time pleasing women." Abby said. "Am I wrong?"

"Hey, you better watch yourself lady." Jones said.

"Really, and why should I?" Abby said.

"Because we are the best in the school and we won't hesitate to take you down." Jones said.

"Wow, i'm so scared." Abby said sarcastically. "If you had done your homework then you would know who I am."

"And why is that?" Jones said.

"Because i'm the pilot of Omega Trinity, and these kids here, are the kids of the other pilot." Abby said.

The group except Jones stepped back and looked like they had crapped themselves. One of the pilots that was responsible for closing the breach, and killing the biggest kaiju ever recorded was right in front of them. Jones didn't back down because he wanted to assert dominance.

"How do we know if you are lying or not?" Jones said.

Abby then pulled out her jaeger pilot license and showed it to the group of teens. "As you can see, I am the pilot." Abby said with a smerck.

"So what, y-your nothing b-but a fossil." Jones stuttered.

"Oh really, then shall we prove it?" Abby said.

Jones then threw a punch at Abby, but instead of hitting her she hit him in the face with his own fist. He stumbled back but threw another punch with the same result happening. After that he tried to kick her, but was forced to the ground with ease by Abby.

"Aw, is the big bad bully all tuckered out?" Abby said.

"You bi-" Jones then felt a giant pain in his groin and squealed in pain. Abby had kicked him in his family jewels that when she removed her foot, there was a small blood patch there.

"Oh sorry, it looks like you'll be peeing blood for a while, anyone else?" Abby said.

The group got Jones off the ground and ran inside the building. Abby started walking to her car with Peter and Jenara looking dumbfounded by what they just saw. "You kids coming or not?" Abby said.

"We're coming." Jenara said. They got into the car and Abby started up the engine.

"Remind us not to get on your bad side." Peter said.

"Oh, that wasn't my bad side." Abby said.

"Then what is?" Jenara said.

"Ask your father, he'll tell you." Abby said driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Hello everyone to my second fanfic, it is a sequel to "The Dragon Rim". Hope you guys like it and please send feedback. You guys are the best and I hope you like it, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gipsy Academy**

Jenara was putting stuff in her locker, like books, papers, and pencils. When she closed her locker she was met by Peter who scared her.

"AHH-Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jenara said.

"What, I can't pick on my sis?" Peter said.

"This academy expects us to be on our best behavior, I will not have you ruin it for me." Jenara said.

"All of this over a joke, really?" Peter said.

"Ugh, do you know where we go for fourth period?" Jenara said.

"Yeah, just down this hallway." Peter said. As they walked down the hall they caught people staring at them and quickly turning away. It was their second day and things have been weird for them to say the least. Every time they would go somewhere everyone would stare at them, and they knew why they were being stared at. They were the only Human-Elf hybrids in the entire school and people were understandably curious. Their horns have fully come out, their faces have colorful marks of yellow and brown, and overall they look alien to everyone else.

When they got to their class they sat down in the front row and stayed close to each other. When class began they found out it was kaiju biology, it taught them all the parts of the kaiju and where to strike for a quick kill. In the middle of class the P.A. system came on and said _*Will Peter and Jenara Washington please come to the principal's office please.*_

Both Peter and Jenara got up and quickly got out of class so people couldn't get a look at them. When they got to the principal's office they were met by Jones, his father, and Principal Shepherd. They sat down in the chairs next to Jones and his father.

"Now I think you know why you all are here?" Shepherd said.

"Yes, these monsters aunt made my son go to the hospital." said. "I want them expelled!"

"That will be decided by me, not you. Now children, will you please tell me your side of the story?" Shepherd said.

"Yes, we were being picked up from the academy by our aunt, and that is when Jones confronted us and started harassing us." Peter said.

"That's a lie, they attacked me in the parking lot!" Jones said.

"Quiet down Jones, now continue." Shepherd said.

"He said that we weren't supposed to be here and that is when our aunt stepped in." Jenara said.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith, but she isn't your aunt." Shepherd said.

"True, but she is the closest thing we have to one sir." Peter said.

"See, they hired a lady to attack my son." said.

" , I will not let you say that about my students, is you don't stay quiet than I will have to ask you to leave." Shepherd said. "Please continue, again."

"Then he started threatening us about how he is the best student here and that our aunt should back off." Jenara said.

"Yeah, and that is when he attacked her first and she defended herself quite easily." Peter said.

"That does help the security feed." Shepherd said.

"S-security feed?" said.

"What, you thought we wouldn't have cameras all over the place?" Shepherd said.

"Well, I-I didn't think-" was then cut off by Principal Shepherd.

"Your son will now be expelled from being in this school effective immediately, and all the other jaeger schools in the country." Shepherd said.

"What, you can't do that!" Jones said.

"Yes I can, I expect every student to be on their very best behavior at this academy, and you have shown me that you are not pilot material." Shepherd said. "And the best student, i've seen your record and D's and F's are not what I would call the 'best'."

Both Jones and then left in a hurry leaving Peter and Jenara with the principal.

"So, should we go?" Peter said.

"Yes, and if I see anything like this again from you them you will be expelled, I don't care if both of your parents are jaeger pilots." Shepherd said.

"Well, thanks anyways." Jenara said.

"Just go to class." Shepherd said.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

"You're right brother, this does take off stress." Ezran said.

"Yep, and they call this program a 'dumb A.I.', It think that is what it is called." Callum said.

"You're right on that." Onya said. "And now you can focus on the wedding."

"Yes, I will get the best wedding planners in the kingdom and have it ready for you and Rayla." Ezran said. As he was beginning to leave, Amaya was running down the hall straight to him. When she got to him she started to sign to Gren, who they found in a secret dungeon when they defeated Viren.

"She said there were reports of dark magic in the north." Gren said.

"What, how is that possible?" Ezran said.

"I know, Claudia." Callum said.

"It looks like they haven't left." Onya said.

"What was in that area that was so important?" Ezran said

Amaya then signed, "There isn't anything out there." Gren said.

"Then why use dark magic if there wasn't anything there?" Callum said.

"They may be trying to lure us out, make out defences weak so they can sneak in and take us out." Ezran said.

"Probably to get some magic books as well." Callum said.

"Then we must up our defences, we can't risk it or we'll regret it later." Ezran said.

"I'll get my shadow guard and set up at the perimeter." Rayla said.

"And i'll activate our new security system it's been in the works but it is now complete." Onya said.

"Good, it looks like we'll have to postpone the wedding brother, i'm sorry." Ezran said.

"It is fine, Rayla and I can wait." Callum said.

"Good, now everyone to your stations." Ezran said.

Everyone then left to defend the castle and the king. After a few hours they got the defences up and running. It was a level 3 domed energy shield, 50 Mini Plasma Missiles, 70 Point Defence Gatling HMX Twin Turrets, and 500 Sentinel Combat Drones. The defences were up and running smoothly and the kingdom was ready for any attack.

* * *

**Northern Forest**

General Amaya and Gren were walking through the forest until they got to a campsite. After getting to the camp, their bodies morphed into different individuals, Soren and Claudia. They walked and met Aavaros sitting on a log waiting for them.

"Ah good, you have returned, what have you gathered?" Aavaros said.

"We learned that they have one heck of a defence system, I don't think we will be able to go back." Soren said.

"And what of the potion?" Aavaros said.

"Worked exactly as intended." Claudia said.

"Good, now we don't need them anymore." Aavaros said pointing at the real Amaya and Gren, both beaten and bruised. "You may do the honors."

"With pleasure." Soren said. He walked up to Gren and picked him up from his shackles and gave him a sword. "I don't like it being unfair."

"You'll regret it." Gren said. He then swung at Soren and missed. He swung again and made Soren block his attack. Soren then kicked Gren to the ground and slicing into his leg. Gren yelled in pain and tried to stab Soren but was knocked back to the ground. Gren then threw dirt at Soren trying to blind him, but Soren blocked the dirt with his cape. Soren then stabbed Gren in the chest straight through the heart. Gren was trying to stay alive, was he quickly died and his face went blank.

Amaya just stared in shock that she lost the person that meant the world to her again. She looked up and saw Claudia with a dagger. Claudia then stabbed Amaya in her chest, looking at her with the at most pleasure. "I don't play fair, and i'll make sure to tell Callum and Ezran that you signed hi." Claudia said. Amaya then felt anger and grabbed Claudia and swung her around pinning her to a tree. Amaya looked like she had several supernovas in her eyes staring straight at Claudia. Amaya then felt something pierce her back, when she looked down she saw a purple and grey sword that sparkled with her blood on it, when she looked behind her she saw Aavaros holding the sword.

Amaya soon fell as the sword disintegrated from her chest. Amaya with her last dying breaths tried and said "I'm sorry." with her lips. She then died and her body left soulless thanks to Aavaros. Aavaros the walked up to Claudia and helped her up from the ground.

"You shouldn't be prideful, especially now." Aavaros said.

"Yes, I know." Claudia said.

"Now what?" Soren said.

"Now we wait, soon they will be paranoid and go to drastic measures and do our work for us." Aavaros said.

* * *

**Gipsy Academy**

"Now don't forget about the trip next week, we are going to one of the many shatterdomes across the Pacific." Professor Connor said.

"We won't forget." Jenara said.

"Can you two stay for a little bit?" Professor Connor said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Peter said.

"I noticed that you have been 'getting looks' from the other students, and I know that you are part Elf." Professor Connor said.

"Is that what this is about?" Jenara said.

"Yes, I have overheard some students saying inappropriate things about you two." Professor Connor said. "I know that your mother is from the other world but just rest assured that I won't let you be bullied."

"Oh, thank you professor." Jenara said.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter said.

"And one more thing, don't let them get under your skin." Professor Connor said.

"Okay, bye." Jenara said. They both left and headed to the parking lot. When that got there they saw their dad waiting for them. They walked over and got into the car and drove off.

"How was school?" Anthony said.

"Good, and I bet you already know what happened?" Peter said.

"Yep, and don't worry, you're not grounded." Anthony said. "I'm proud that you both stood strong against that jock, Abby already told me what she did to him."

"Oh, that reminds me, what is her bad side?" Jenara said.

"You ever seen a bear kill a dragon before?" Anthony said.

"No" Both Peter and Jenara said.

"The bear is Abby and the dragon is me." Anthony said.

"She killed you?" Peter said.

"No, but she took me down in less than five seconds." Anthony said.

"How?" Jenara said.

"Kicked me in the balls, how else?" Anthony said.

"Oh." Jenara said.

When they got home they were met by their mother cooking an Elven dish. It had berries, lettuce, and an animal from Xadia that they called Mongara. Mongara are dangerous creatures with six legs and a alligator shaped head. The meat was however, extremely delicious and was worth hunting. When dinner was done they sat at the table and began to eat.

"So kids, how was school?" Xara said.

"Oh it was good, the jock was expelled." Jenara said.

"Oh, that's good, if I was there then we wouldn't be talking about him right now." Xara said.

"Honey, no talking about murdering anyone." Anthony said.

"Oh you know i'm just joking." Xara said.

"Oh mom I almost forgot, when are you going to teach us how to fight?" Peter said.

"What?" Xara said.

"Well you keep telling us stories of how you took down several enemies with ease." Peter said.

"Well those days are over, I just want to sit back and want my family to not die for once." Xara said.

"Oh come on just self defence, please." Peter said.

"No, and that is final." Xara said.

"Dad?" Peter said trying to get Anthony on his side.

"Son, your mother can beat me to yesterday, no." Anthony said.

"Aw man." Peter said.

"Besides, the academy will teach us how to fight." Jenara said.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to be trained by the best, you know." Peter said.

"The answer is still no." Xara said.

"Oh honey, next week they're going to the shatterdome." Anthony said.

"Oh really, it looks like you'll be able to see us in action." Xara said.

"I can't wait to pilot my own jaeger." Jenara said.

"Our jaeger sis, don't count me out." Peter said.

* * *

**Cell Block 001 Zeta**

Viren had been in that room for as long as he could remember. He would watch the clock go by and think of ways he could have avoided all of the troubles that he had caused himself. He then heard the cell doors opening, it wasn't lunch time yet. When he saw who walked in he didn't recognize the man at all.

"Who are you?" Viren said.

"I am with the precursors." The man said.

"Wha- you betrayed me!" Viren said.

"I know that they have betrayed you, but they are planning their next attack." The man said. "And they need your help."

"How do I know that you won't backstab me again?" Viren said.

"Well, you do want to see your children again right?" The man said.

Viren couldn't think for a few seconds, he wanted to see how his kids were doing and their adventures. "How can I trust you after what you did?" Viren said.

"Well, it's staying here until you die or help me and see your family again." The man said.

Viren thought it over in his head for a few minutes and said "Fine, i'll join you."

"Good." The man said.

"May I ask who you are?" Viren said.

"My name is Dr. Newton, or Newt for short." The man said.

* * *

**The second chapter is now done guys and gals, hope you like it, please send feedback and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oregon Shatterdome**

"Alright, we are ready to proceed with the test." Mako said. "What about on your end?"

_*We are ready to go.* _Onya said. _*Commencing portal synchronization now.*_

Just then a giant portal appeared, big enough to fit a jaeger. After running tests the scientists found the portal to be stable. Before they could celebrate however, they needed to test it out first. After a few minutes they got a jaeger ready for transport, Defender Roxium.

"Markus and Katie Jones, are you ready?" Mako said.

_*Yes ma'am, ready for launch.* _Markus said.

"Okay, go into the portal in five….four….three….two….one." Mako said. Defender walked towards the portal and headed in. After a few seconds an alarm went off and everyone looked for what it could have been.

"Defender Roxium get out of there, now!" Mako said.

_*Why, we're in Xadia?*_ Kaite said.

"Sorry, sorry, I accidentally set off the fire alarm." Gottlieb said walking in the control room. Everyone turned their attention to the man, he had a can and a to go cup.

"How?" Mako said.

"I may have spilled some tea on a console and fried its circuits, it made a puff of smoke and set off the alarm." Gottlieb said.

"All hands stand down, it was the fire alarm." Mako said into the microphone. She then turned and confronted him, taking him into the hall and in her office. "Why are you here?" She said.

"I came because I found something, something dangerous." Gottlieb said. He handed her a pad and it showed data of new kaiju flesh all around the world in abandoned manufacturing plants.

"What is this?" Mako said.

"This is what I have found a few years ago, and that I keep finding more of it all the time." Gottlieb said. "I think someone is trying to bring back the kaiju."

"Why, and with what?" Mako said.

"I'm not sure on why or who, but the technology used is from all the separate shatterdomes across the Pacific." Gottlieb said.

"Then it's someone who has ties to all the shatterdomes and is able to send them to these plants with no one noticing." Mako said.

"Yes, and if they are able to do this then we may be seeing the start of another invasion." Gottlieb said.

"Agreed, send word to all the other shatterdomes and search for anything suspicious." Mako said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, it would alert the one doing this and they would find a work around." Gottlieb said.

"Fine, then get in touch with your friend Newt, he can help." Mako said.

"Well if it was anything else then I would pass, but for now I agree with you." Gottlieb said.

"Then get on it, we will be beefing up security thanks to the new drones that are coming in." Mako said.

"Yes, and I will be heading off to Korea to find Newt." Gottlieb said.

"Thank you, now go." Mako said. Gottlieb quickly left to his jet and was now on his way to Korea. Meanwhile, Mako is sending for all the jaeger pilots she could get and sending them to the shatterdomes in their vicinity.

* * *

**Washington residents**

"Then explosion, we took him down with that last shot." Sasha said.

"Wow, your stories are always great to hear." Peter said.

"We tell another, da?" Aleksis said.

"That is enough stories for one night, now get to bed, it's 11:00 PM." Xara said.

"Oh come on mom, just one more please." Jenara said.

"Listen to your mother kids, now go to bed." Anthony said.

"Well, we get on out of here." Sasha said.

"I still can't wait to see you guys in action." Peter said.

"We are retired." Aleksis said.

"What!?" Peter and jenara said.

"Da, we're getting too old for this, now we tour across the Earth and look at great sights." Sasha said.

"Then who is piloting Cherno Alpha now?" Jenara said.

"Grandkids, they love jaeger, it like family heirloom." Sasha said.

"Now go to bed." Xara said.

"Okay, we're going." Peter said.

"Night guys." Jenara said. Both the kids quickly left to their rooms and left the adults to talk.

"Well it was nice having you guys here, please co-" Anthony was then cut off when his phone went off, Xara as well. They looked at it and it was a code red for kaiju. Both Anthony and Xara looked at each other and back at their phones. After a few seconds Anthony said "We may need you to watch over the kids for a while."

"If it's kaiju, then you deal with them, we will defend kids like mama and papa bear." Aleksis said.

"Thanks, we'll be gone for a few days so help yourselves." Xara said.

In their room they could hear the conversation going on, and they weren't happy about it. "Kaiju, here?" Peter said.

"Can't be, and even if they do come back all five hundred jaegers will take them out." Jenara said.

"But still, you saw what they could do." Peter said.

"I know, but they will be doing their jobs, and so will we like how we will be staying here and out of their way." Jenara said.

"Yeah I know the rules, you don't have to repeat them to me." Peter said.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Soren and Claudia were walking through the halls of the castle disguised as Amaya and Gren. After a few minutes of walking that were confronted by Onya and she looked frantic. "Oh thanks the Dragon King I found you." Onya said.

Amaya then signed "What is going on?" Gren translated.

"There may be another invasion by the Precursors on Earth, so we are to keep out jaegers on high alert." Onya said. "Also there is a traitor that is working with them."

Soren and Claudia knew very little about the Precursors, all they knew is that they were the ones that created the giant monsters. The rest of the knowledge of who they were was lost to their fathers capture. After a few seconds they quickly responded to Onya.

Amaya then signed "So what are our orders, they know more about them than we do." Gren said.

"We are to keep on high alert until we get the all clear, and that is all we can do now." Onya said.

Amaya signed again "That is all? Then what about the kingdoms?" Gren said.

"We have already contacted them and they are now on high alert as well." Onya said.

"Then I guess we should be on our way then." Gren said. Amaya then nodded and the pair left. After getting out of the kingdom they went to their campsite and told Aavaros about what was going on.

"That is most peculiar, but it will help greatly." Aavaros said.

"How so?" Claudia said.

"More security and more distrust, that is how we will break the kingdoms and Xadia." Aavaros said.

"I'm not following, what?" Soren said.

"When a government in on edge, it tends to lash out against any and all opposition, like for instance their citizens." Aavaros said.

"Then it becomes and police state and the citizens rights are taken away." Claudia said.

"And it makes them look like the bad guys." Soren said.

"Yes, and the citizens are the most powerful weapon they have, and if they are used against them…" Aavaros said. "...Then we can take over with ease."

"Great plan, but what if the Precursors go after us?" Soren said.

"Yeah, they have already betrayed our father." Claudia said.

"I have been in contact with them for some time now, and I can assure you that they are on our side." Aavaros said.

"Good, what now?" Soren said.

"Now, Claudia uses her dark magic in the kingdom and makes them go over the edge." Aavaros said.

"Very well, and what of our father?" Claudia said.

"The Precursors will free him in time, but right now we must finish what we have here." Aavarose said.

* * *

**Gipsy Academy**

After the day was done, Peter and Jenara went to the front of the academy and waited for Sasha and Aleksis to pick them up. After a few minutes, they saw one of the new hover cars come up to them and they saw who was driving it, Jones Harper. He walked out with about five other individuals, all looking around thirty or more. Peter and Jenara backed up to get some distance from the group.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Jones said.

"What do you want Harper?" Peter scouled.

"What do you think horn head, both of you are going to pay for what you did to me." Jones said.

"We don't want to fight." Jenara said.

"Too bad, your family or friends aren't here to save you now." Jones said walking slowly toward them with his gang. As they got close to them the group pulled out knifes. "Looks like you're going to be hornless for the rest of your lives."

Peter and Jenara were backed into a corner. They couldn't fight or they would be expelled, they couldn't run due to the group closing in. They were trapped and it looked like it was the end for them then and there. Before the group could attack them they heard a car alarm go off. They turned around and saw two people using bats smashing the hover car.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" Jones said.

"You mess with them, you mess with us, da?" Aleksis said.

"What are you, Russians?" One of the men said.

"Da, and you are messing with our god kids." Sasha said.

"Wait, you're the pilots of Cherno Alpha!" Jones said.

"Da, now I suggest that you leave with your dignity still intact." Sasha said.

"No, they ruined everything for me, and i'm not gonna let some old geezers tell me what to do!" Jones said.

"You ever know why they say not to mess with Russians?" Aleksis said.

"It is because, we take down anyone that opposes us." Sasha said.

The group quickly attacked the pair with their knives, but they didn't listen to their threat. The first man swung his knife towards Aleksis and missed, making Aleksis grab the man's arm and knocked him out with a right hook. Sasha flipped over one of the men and used the momentum and kicked another man in the groin. The man fell but was quickly taken down when Sasha slammed him with the man that she flipped.

Aleksis then got his bat and slammed it into the remaining two goons, all who was left was Jones. Before Aleksis and Sasha could beat the living tar out of him, the principal arrived and with several guards.

"What is going on here?" Principal Shepherd said.

"He attack kids, we defend them." Aleksis said.

"Da, check footage." Sasha said.

"I don't care, you two, when I said that if you get into any more trouble you would be expelled I meant it." Principal Shepherd said.

"But sir, we didn't do anything!" Both Peter and Jenara said.

"I don't care, you are to get off school grou-" Shepherd stopped when he saw the giant Russian stand right in front of him.

"You expel then, I crush you like grape." Aleksis said holding his fists up to Shepherds face.

"V-very good argument, you will not be expelled, have a good day." Shepherd then walked into the school with the guards holding Jones for pick up.

"So….Who wants ice cream!?" Sasha said.

"Uh." both Peter and Jenara said.

"We get ice cream!" Aleksis said shoving the kids into the car and driving off. All that Peter and Jenara could think of is never mess with any Russian, especially Sasha and Aleksis. After a few hours they went home and had ice cream, and they were sure that their parents would hear about this when they get home.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the third chapter is out and as always please send feedback, but I want you to do something else as well, please tell and Dragon Prince/ Pacific Rim fans about my fanfictions and have a great day, hope you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gipsy Academy**

A week has past since the incident with Jones Harper. He was banned from ever laying foot onto any academy ground and was charged with attempt of murder. He hasn't shown his face in public since then and everything was now peaceful for Peter and Jenara. They were in their final class waiting to go on the field trip to the Oregon Shatterdome.

"Alright class, do you have all of your belongings?" Professor Connor said.

"We have everything sir." a student said.

"Good, now load up the busses, we leave in five minutes." Professor Connor said walking away to talk with his assistant.

"So Jenara, what are you looking forward to at the shatterdome?" Peter said.

"Seeing dads and Aunt Abby's jaeger, duh." Jenara said.

"Yeah, but also mom is there as well, I think her jaeger is 'Violet Thunder', i'm not sure." Peter said.

"Wow, you know every single card in your little game, but not your own mothers jaeger." Jenara said.

"Hey, it is called Breach Battle's and I will not have a heathen such as you to disgrace such a great game." Peter said pridefully.

"Yeah sure, like that one card that does three damage to itself." Jenara said.

"That is due to the recoil of Coyote Tangos heavy guns, it is legit." Peter said.

"Whatever you say." Jenara said.

When they got onto the bus they went to the back so people don't try anything. The ride to the shatterdome was about an hour, but it was well worth the wait. When they got there they were amazed by the shear size of the structure. The building was able to fit at most five jaegers into it, and that isn't including equipment, food, repair stations, generators, barracks, and storage. When they got there they went through security, and it was tight. If you had a pack of gum they would strip search you, and let's say that they were thorough. After security they returned their belongings and sent them on their way. When they got inside the complex they were greeted by an android who would be their guide.

"Greetings, I am B7-KH93 and I will be your tour guide." The android said.

After going through several corridors they got to the main hangar where the jaegers were being stationed. "As you can see, the jaegers stationed here are Romeo blue, Gipsy Danger, Violet Thunder, Defender Roxium, and Omega Trinity." The Android said.

"They got repaired after the titan kaiju attack?" a student said.

"Affirmative, they were fully restored by Elven engineers and their magic, but it did take them about a full six months to fully repair and upgrade them." The Android said.

"Hey, aren't you parents pilots?" another student asked Peter and Jenara.

"Y-yeah, our dad pilots Omega trinity while our mother pilots Violet Thunder." Jenara said.

"It would be cool to have parents piloting jaegers, you guys are lucky." a female student said.

"Yeah, we're pretty lucky." Peter said.

"Shall we continue the tour or should we just go back to your busses?" The Android said.

"Oh, sorry." Jenara said.

"Apology accepted." The Android said. "Ah look, the new drones are arriving."

All the students then looked outside and saw about a dozen new jaeger drones coming in for a landing. The jaeger drones were being carried by helicopters and all looked fine. After a few seconds something started happening to the drones, they started glowing blue and shaking wildly.

"I-is that supposed to happen?" Peter said.

"Negative, run to the hall." The Android said.

As the choppers were about to land, the drones used the wires they were attached to and swung the choppers around. The drones crashed the choppers into one another and landed on the outside of the base. The doors were trying to close but three drones stopped them from closing. They tore their way into the hangar and started ravaging and destroying the inside of the shatterdome. Before the students could get to the hallway the drones stepped onto the android that was leading them. The students were forced to run back the opposite direction and try and find cover.

The alarm sound and the jaegers were trying to deploy but were being locked in place by some sort of computer virus. The drones laid havoc to all that opposed them, knocking down cat walks, crushing people under foot, and trying to get to the control room.

"What is going on!?" Mako said.

"The drones have gone crazy ma'am." a communications officer said.

"I noticed that, we need to shut them down." Mako said.

"We can't, something is stopping us from launching the jaegers!" another communications officer said.

"Ma'am, all one hundred shatterdomes are reporting the same thing happening." The first communications officer said.

"Then evacuate the shatterdome, we need to-" Mako was cut off when someone was talking on the radio.

_*Mako, Mako come in, MAKO!* _Gottlieb said.

"Yes i'm here, what's going on?" Mako said.

_*It was Newt, he's the one controlling the drones.* _Gottlieb said.

"Wait, he's the spy?!" Mako said.

_*He's being controlled by the Precursors, but in a sense yes.* _Gottlieb said.

"Can you shut down the drones?" Mako said.

_*We're trying, but Newt locked us out of the system.*_ Gottlieb said.

"Try a feed ba-" Mako was then cut off by an explosion hitting the control room. She fell to the floor unconscious. The room was engulfed in flames and debry, the staff tried to control the fires but to no avail.

_*Mako….MAKOSHI!" _Gottlieb yelled to no reply.

The kids were hiding behind some crates that have been untouched and safely placed. The kids didn't know what to do, the drones would have spotted them if they moved from their position. After a few seconds a student ran for the exit, making it before the drones could see him. After the student successfully ran to the exit, the entire group ran for it. Before they could get far a drone spotted then and kicked over the crates that protected them. The kids were spread out but most of them were able to get to the exit safely.

Peter and Jenara were about to run to the exit until they heard a grone from behind them, it was their teacher. They couldn't let the drones kill their teacher who has helped them in the passed. With their half-Elf reflexes they were able to get to him and lift the crate off of his arm. When they got him up they saw the drone was about to put them under foot and crush them. All the kids could do was watch in horror when the foot came down straight for them. Before the foot could reach them however, a blast hit the drone in the chest, creating a large hole in the center. The drone fell and was now dead.

Peter and Jenara looked to see who had saved them, and they couldn't believe it. The jaeger had a dark grey and blue color scheme, a orange hole in the chest, and both heavy cannons aimed where the drone had stood.

"D-dad!?" Peter and Jenara said joyfully. The jaeger that saved them was none other than Omega Trinity. The jaeger broke out of its restraints and shot the blast that killed the drone.

"Alright, let's teach these new kaiju drones who's boss." Anthony said.

"I couldn't agree more." Abby said. Omega Trinities arms were raised and the fists of the jaeger collided, signifying the pilots were ready for a fight.

Omega charged at the other two drones and activated its Sun Forge Swords. The drones ran toward Omega from two sides, one leaping in the air while the other charged head on. The drone that jumped in the air tried to land on Omega and tear its head off. Omega countered by raising one of its swords and cutting off one of the drones legs. The drone fell and hit the ground with a thunderous shock.

Omega stabbed the drone in the head causing it to explode with kaiju blood spewing everywhere. When Omega turned to face the other drone, they were knocked to the ground and the drones clawed and scratched at the con-pod to kill the jaeger. Omega used its right plasma cannon and shot the drone off of itself. The drone crashed into the wall of the shatterdome causing support beams to fall. One support beam fell and was about to crush Peter and Jenara at the exit, but Omega was able to catch it just in time.

The drone used this to its advantage and jumped onto Omegas back. Omega was trying to shake the drone off but it was holding onto the heavy cannons. The drone tried to destroy the con-pod of the jaeger but the heavy cannons were in the way of its arms. Omega then grabbed the drones legs and used its weight and purposely fell on its back. The shear weight of Omega was able to crush the drone and finally kill it.

_*Kids, are you okay?* _Anthony said through the microphone.

"Y-yeah we're fine, thanks for saving us." Jenara said.

"Jenara, your dad is cool." a female student said.

"Oh, thanks." Jenara said.

"Hey dad, do you need help?" Peter said.

_*Get to the control room and help Major Makoshi.* _Anthony said.

"Okay, got it." Peter said.

_*And be careful.* _Anthony said.

"We will, just save the planet." Jenara said. They soon left for the control room to see if there were any survivors.

"Their going to be fine." Abby said.

"I know, I just want to protect them." Anthony said.

"And you will, now let's get the other jaegers out of their restraints." Abby said. One by one they got the jaegers with pilots out of their restraints and into the fight. They were able to free Defender Roxium, Violet Thunder, and Romeo Blue. When they got out of the shatterdome they saw the remaining drones using beams from their chests and aiming it at the water.

_*What are they doing?* _Katie said.

"Their creating a breach!" Abby said.

"Fire everything before the breach is completed!" Anthony said.

All the jaegers weapons were aimed at the drones and fired several vollies. The volley was able to destroy three drones and injure two in the process. The drones ignored the assault and use all of their remaining energy to create a giant explosion, creating shock waves that knocked down the jaegers. After the water had settled the jaeger got up and saw that the drones were offline, but the breach was there and waiting. After a few seconds three kaiju came out of the breach, all cat.6 kaiju.

The kaiju looked very similar to one another. They had four arms with two having club like fists while the other two had serrated claws. The tails of the kaiju had a scorpion like look to it with three spikes instead of one. The heads were like alligator jaws with the lower mandible was able to split into two parts. The kaiju had a dark green skin tone with light blue spikes running down their spine.

_*Uh, what do we do?* _one of the pilots of Romeo Blue said.

*_We try and kill those things.* _Xara said.

"Fine by me, but be careful." Anthony said.

The jaegers then fired another volley to try and kill the kaiju as fast as possible. The volley however, was ineffective due to the kaiju being to large to take down by long range. The kaiju charged at the jaegers dispersing them into two groups. Omega Trinity and Violet Thunder took on the larger cat.6, while Defender Roxium and Romeo Blue tool on the other two cat.6 kaiju.

Omega fired its heavy cannons to distract the large kaiju from attacking Violet who was behind the kaiju. Violet took out its Sun Forge Sword and tried to jump onto the back of the kaiju, but the kaiju just swatted away Violet like a fly with its tail. The kaiju charged at Omega and tried to bite off the con-pod. Omega stumbled back giving the kaiju an opening to used its serrated claws and stab the jaeger on the chest.

The kaiju then raised its second pair of arms and was about to crush the con-pod of Omega. Before it could however, a sword went through its chest and was twisting and turning. The kaiju screeched in pain, releasing Omega from its grasp and trying to claw at Violet who was on its back.

"Okay, that hurt." Abby said.

"Yeah, but the core was undamaged." Anthony said with a grin.

"Fine, we'll use it." Abby said.

"Xara, Kardu, get out of the way." Anthony said.

_*On it.* _Xara said.

Violet Thunder then jumped off of the kaijus back and distracted it so the core cannon can get a shot in. Omega bagan charging the core cannon and was ready to fire. Violet then lured the kaiju in the sights of the cannon, before the kaiju could see what was going to happen it was shot by a orange blast sending it crashing into the ocean.

Defender Roxium and Romeo Blue were having a bit of a better time, but just a bit. Defender was using its new particle shields to its advantage by keeping one of the kaiju at bay. While that was going on Romeo was using its new saw blades to try and cut off the claws of the second kaiju. Romeo then tried to aim for the head, but the kaiju caught the arm of the jaeger with its teeth. The saw cut into the mouth of the kaiju causing it to rip off the arm and stab Romeo with its tail. The tail went through the reactor and made the jaeger inoperable. The kaiju threw Romeo into the wall of the shatterdome causing the building to shake. Defender then used its right arm to create another particle shield to use against the other kaiju.

In the control room the students used fire extinguishers to take out the fire and used first aid kits to help the injured. They were able to save some people from the rubble, but most were unlucky. After a few minutes the fires were out and everyone got to the medical ward. The survivors were few in number, but Mako was able to be saved from the explosion thanks to the desk she was behind. Not long after a man came in and ran to Makos side.

"Mako, is she going to be okay?" Raleigh said.

"She is stable at the the moment, yes." The nurse said.

"Good." Raleigh said. "But now I don't have anyone to help pilot Gipsy."

"Sir, we can get help from one of the other shatterdomes and-" The nurse was then cut off by Raleigh. He looked at the students and was curious about something.

"Who here is drift compatible?" Raleigh said.

The students just looked and pointed at Peter and Jenara. Both of the siblings were caught of guard by the other students signaling them out from the group. They tried to retreat to the back of the group but were forced to stay at the front.

"You two are Anthony's kids right?" Raleigh said.

"Y-yes sir." Jenara said.

"Then follow me, you need to suit up." Raleigh said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'suit up'?" peter said.

"You two are going to become early jaeger pilots." Raleigh said.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the fourth chapter is out and sorry for it for being late. Please send feedback and i hope you like it, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom of Katolis**

In the throne room King Ezran and the Council have been getting reports of dark magic for over a week. Several cases of the use have been in alleys and the reports have been, severe in some cases. The latest one to happen was in the city square where the fountain of peace had been destroyed. Ezran was looking over the reports until one of the council members spoke up.

"We need to lock down the kingdom, it's the only way to catch the one using dark magic." the first council member said.

"And terrorize the populous, no thank you." another council member said.

"Then what do you think we should do? We can't just let the user go free and cause untold destruction!" the first council member said.

"Well, we can't put a guard every three feet away from each other, the citizens would be scared." the second council member said.

"King Ezran, what do you think we should do?" the third council member said.

Ezran didn't respond for a full minute. He then let out a sign and lowered his hand from his face. "We can't frighten the citizens with the guards, and we can't get to Claudia in time to bring her to justice." Ezran said.

"Sire, we must fortify the city, how else can we stop her?" the first council member said.

"I do not know, what are our options?" Ezran said.

"We have about six hundred guards in the walls, three hundred new Earth Combat Units, and several sentry turrets Sire." the fourth council member said.

"That is precisely my point, we have all this new technology and we should use it." the first council member said.

"And that brings me to my point, we can't frighten our citizens." the second council member. "You have been trigger happy ever since we got the new technology."

"Only because of the benefits it has to protecting the citizens." the first council member said.

"ENOUGH!" Ezran yelled. The council was in shock by what the king had done, he never lashed out at all before. "We will solve this, but right now we need to focus on the citizens safety."

"I agree Sire, but how can we stop her if we don't have eyes everywhere?" the fourth council member said.

"Rayla, call up as many Shadow Elves as you can." Ezran said.

"Yes Sire." Rayla said.

"What, the populous doesn't trust Elves, especially Shadow Elves. No offence to you ma'am" the second council member said.

"None taken, but he is right." Rayla said to Ezran. "If the populous don't trust elves, then they may lash out."

"I know, but you are the one that can get this done the fastest, you are our best bet." Ezran said. "There, everyone gets what they want, you protect the citizens while securing the kingdom."

"That sounds good Sire." the second council member said.

"Yes, I agree as well." the first council member said.

"As do I." the third council member said.

"As am I." the fourth council member said.

"Good, now go and get as many Shadow Elves as you can and position yourselves around the kingdom." Ezran said.

As Rayla was about to leave General Amaya came in with Gren. They walked to the council table and put down a chart of the attacks around the city. Amaya signed "What is the plan?" Gren said.

"We are going to put Shadow elves around the city and try and capture Claudia." Ezran said.

Amaya signed "I think I know where her next attack will be." Gren translated.

"Then we will set up there, please tell us the location." Rayla said.

Amaya signed "The attacks that have been happening have been getting closer and closer to the castle, so her next attack should be here." Gren said. Amaya was pointing at the south part of the city, near the blacksmith and tooling part of the city.

"Then Rayla will go there." Ezran said turning to Rayla. "But keep your presence discrete."

"Yes Sire, will do." Rayla said. She then left to get as many Shadow Elves to join in the ambush. After she left Callum came in and asked if and how how could help.

"Brother, you may help Rayla with her task, we need to subdue Claudia as fast as possible." Ezran said.

"That is good, I will make her regret ever coming back." Callum said tightening his fist.

Claudia saw this and was distraught, she thought that she was doing the right thing for everyone and her father. She and Soren then left, still being cloaked as Amaya and Soren. When they left they had a game plan to spread even more fear into Ezran. They would attack as many people in that area, and kill as many Elves as possible to stretch the ties with Xadia.

* * *

**Oregon shatterdome**

Defender was not having a good time, neither were Omega Trinity and Violet Thunder. The cat.6 kaiju were no joke and were giving the veterans the fight of their lives. The larger of the two kaiju was able to take and break the Sun Forge Sword that Violet had and throw it into the ocean. All Violet Thunder had was its two normal blades and two plasma cannons. The kaiju then slammed its tail into Omega and make it go flying to the beach. Omega quickly got up and fired a heavy incinerator round to the cat.6 kaiju that was busy with Violet.

The shell hit the back of the head of the kaiju and made it screech in pain. Violet Thunder used this to its advantage and jumped onto the back of the kaiju. Using its swords it carved a deep gash into the back and was able to cut into its spine. The kaiju screeched and stabbed Violet in the back with its kaiju used its tail and threw Violet into Omega, making the two jaegers fall onto the beach.

"Well, I did say we were going to the beach later this year." Anthony said with a chuckle.

_*Very funny honey, but we can't move Violet Thunder.* _Xara said.

"Okay, you guys get to the shatterdome and check on the kids." Abby said.

_*their probably fine.* _Xara said.

* * *

**In the Shatterdome**

"This is not fine, we can't pilot the jaeger." Jenara said putting on her new suit.

"Yeah, we didn't get any training." Peter said.

"Then it will be a crash course how hurry, they need your help out there." Raleigh said. Raleigh opened the hatch to Gipsy Danger con-pod and layed it the command codes for Peter and Jenara.

"Okay, what now?" Peter said.

"I'm putting in that you two are now official pilots of the Jaeger Program so you two can pilot Gipsy." Raleigh said.

"But won't you get court marshaled?" Jenara said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, and also Mako is the Major so she can let me pass just this once." Raleigh said.

"Okay great, how do we use the controls?" Peter said.

"Get in the controls and i'll tell you." Raleigh said.

Both Peter and Jenara got into the controls. When they did they got a sharp pain go up their backs. They saw each others memories and felt their own bodies becoming one. When the rush was over they felt connected to Gipsy like it was their own bodies.

"Okay first off, use this button to use the plasma cannons, this one to activate the swords, and this one for the core cannon." Raleigh said.

"Okay, anything else?" Jenara said.

"Don't die." Raleigh said.

"Well duh." Peter said.

"See you guys later, i'll manually unlock you from the clamps." Raleigh said.

"Okay, we will try and no fail." Jenara said.

"Don't fail." Raleigh said closing the con-pod door. Raleigh then used the power disruptor to unlock the clamps from Gipsy's he did Gipsy fell to its knees, but was able to get back up thanks to Peter and Jenara. The new pilots started walking Gipsy out the door where they saw Romeo Blue was down, Defender Roxium taking on two kaiju and Omega Trinity taking on a bigger kaiju.

"You ready?" Jenara said.

"No, you?" Peter said.

"No, but we have to try." Jenara said. Before they proceeded they got a call from Omega Trinity, it was their father."

_*Raleigh, Mako, thank goodness you're here, go help Defender with their kaiju.*_ Anthony said.

"H-hey d-dad." Jenara said.

For a brief moment there was silence until Anthony screamed. _*WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN A JAEGER!?*_

"Dad, we can explain." Peter said.

_*No, get out of Gipsy Danger right now!" _Anthony said.

"Dad, you need all the help you can get." Peter said.

They didn't get a response, instead they saw Omega throwing the cat.6 kaiju into one of the jagged rocks in the harbor. After that they saw Omega turn and face them. Both of the kids were terrified about the level of anger their father had when he and Abby threw the kaiju.

_*DID I STUTTER!?* _Anthony said.

Both of them were to scared to respond until another voice came up. _*For heaven sake's Anthony, let them help us, we can't hold on for long!* _Katie said.

_*Fine, but after this we're going to have a talk.* _Anthony said.

Both Omega Trinity and Gipsy Danger charged to help Defender Roxium who's shields were about to fail. When they got there Omega got one of the kaiju off of Defender and slammed it to the water bed. Gipsy tried to do the same but was knocked back by the tail of the other kaiju.

"What do we do?" Jenara said.

"Um, use the plasma cannons." Peter said.

Gipsy Danger then turned its hands into plasma cannons and fired all the rounds into the cat.6 kaiju. The kaiju was hit in the eye and screeched in pain, stumbling away from Defender Roxium. Defender Roxium then brought out its own Sun Forge Swords and stabbed the kaiju. Gipsy got up and brought out its chain blades and started doing the same thing. The kaiju was being overwhelmed by the strikes it was being dealt. The kaiju used its tail and swatted away Defender and started attacking Gipsy Danger. It buried its claws into Gipsy Dangers chest, causing damage to the motor functions of the jaeger.

"We need to get it off of us!" Peter said trying to hold back the massive kaiju.

"Use the core cannon." Jenara said reaching for the button to activate the weapon. The cannon started reving up and was ready to fire, but the kaiju saw this and dug deeper into Gipsy's chest. The claws got to the power core and tore it to shreds. Gipsy fell limp as the kaiju threw the jaeger to the shatterdome.

As the kids were getting up and out of the controls the kaiju was standing right in front of them. Both of the kids looked like they were going to crap their pants and they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. The kaiju raised its fists and was ready to crush the con-pod of Gipsy Danger. The kids embrace one another for they knew that they were about to die. Right when the kaiju swung its fists a orange light went through the kaijus chest. The kaiju fell dead and the kids were now safe from death.

"D-did we do that?" Peter said.

"No, look." Jenara said pointing out the window, it was Omega Trinity.

_*Kids, don't scare us like that again.* _Abby said.

"Yeah, sorry Aunt Abby." Jenara said.

_*I'm not your aunt.* _Abby said.

_*And get out of the con-pod for peat's sake.*_ Anthony said.

As Omega turned around, both Abby and Anthony saw Defender kill the other kaiju that had attacked them. _*Yeah, how does that feel!?*_ Katie said.

_*That's enough, now let's take care of the other one.* _Abby said.

Omega and Defender turned to see that the bigger cat.6 kaiju wasn't there. They looked around to see where it had gone, but it was nowhere to be seen. As Defender looked for the kaiju, Omega walked back to the shatterdome and picked up the kids from Gipsy. After they got inside of the shatterdome Anthony ran to the medical ward to see if everyone was okay.

"Is everyone okay?" Anthony said.

"Oh yeah, we-" Raleigh was then cut off by Anthony punching him square in the jaw.

"DON't YOU EVER SEND MY KIDS OUT THERE WITHOUT TRAINING EVER AGAIN!" Anthony yelled.

Xara then stepped in to block Anthony from killing Raleigh. "Honey, I know that you're angry but I already took care of it." Xara said.

"Yeah, by punching him in the jaw like your husband." one student said.

"Y-yeah, I probably deserved that." Raleigh said.

"PROBABLY!?" Anthony yelled.

"Dad, calm down, he was trying to help you guys out." Jenara said.

"BY SENDING YOU TWO TO DIE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TRAINING!" Anthony yelled.

"Okay, that's it." Xara said. Xara then beat Anthony across the head causing Anthony to be knocked out. Xara then picked up her now unconscious husband and put him on a medical bed. "Abby, can you please take the kids home?" Xara said.

"Oh, sure." Abby said. Abby quickly took all the students to the buses and sent them home. She took Peter and Jenara home herself and was driving quite fast.

"Hey, Aunt Abby." Peter said.

"Yeah?" Abby said.

"Is dad mad at us?" Peter said.

"No, he's just protective." Abby said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the fifth chapter is now out and I hope you like it. Please send feedback and have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Rayla and her Shadow Elf strike team was ready and waiting for Claudia to show herself. The Elves were on the roofs and in the alleyways waiting for any sign of dark magic. After a few hours of waiting the Elves were getting tired of waiting and wanted answers.

_*Ma'am, not trying to be rude but what if she doesn't come?* _a Shadow Elf said.

"We wait here, that is all." Rayla said.

_*Ma'am, with all due respect I don't think she is coming either.* _another Shadow Elf said.

"This is the most likely area that she is going to attack next, I don't want to hear anything else." Rayla said. "Hexar, what's your status, over?" There was no reply.

"Hexar?" Rayla said.

_*Wait, I see something.* the first Elf said._

"What, what do you see?"_ Rayla said._

_*Ma'am, it's he-* _The first Elf was then cut off and his mic went silent.

"Jedar come in, Jedar?!" Rayla said.

_*Incoming!*_ the second Elf said. There was an explosion a second later, leaving a giant puff of smoke. Rayla couldn't get then to respond to her calls, they were silent.

"Jedar come in, Alan do you copy, someone speak?!" Rayla shouted.

_*Oh i'm sorry, did i call at a bad time?*_ Claudia said through the mic.

"Claudia, what have you done to my men?!" Rayla demanded.

_*Isn't it obvious, they're dead.* _Claudia said.

"You bi-" Rayla was then cut off by a voice that sounded like a person was injured, it was Jedar.

_*don't try anything, or the young one dies with his comrades.*_ Claudia said.

"What do you want Claudia?" rayla asked.

_*I want you to suffer like Soren and I have for the past fifteen years.* _Claudia said.

"You won't get away from this." Rayla said.

_*Oh really, well then you won't get away from this.* _Claudia said before shutting off the mic.

After that Rayla was a dark spear coming straight for her. She moved out of the way just in time to not get turned into an Elf kabob. The spear collided where she would have been if she didn't move as fast as she did. She got up from the ground and called the rest of the strike team to converge on her location.

Before she could end the call she was attacked by a fury of flying dark swords. She tried to dodge but she was getting cuts from all citizens ran away and into their houses seeing the attack take place. The remaining Elf strike team got to Rayla's location just in time to disperse the swords from attacking her any further.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Teraco, her second in command asked.

"Y-yes i'm fine, keep your guard up, she can be anywhere." Rayla said trying to get up from her wounds. Before she could fully stand however Claudia showed up from the dark alleyway holding Jedar in one hand and having a dark sword in the other.

"Oh look, it's your friends, how about you go talk with them." Claudia said throwing Jedar to the ground. Jedar tried to get up but was too weak to do so due to his injuries.

"Jedar, don't get up." Teraco said.

"Oh why not, it's not like he wants to get back to his family." Claudia said. She proceeded to stab Jedar in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"Release him at once!" Teraco demanded.

"Fine, i'll let him go." Claudia said with a deadly glare. She then cast another sword and stabbed Jedar in the head, killing him instantly. The entire strike team was shocked to what she had just done. She killed him without any remorse or hesitation.

"Y-you'll pay for that." Rayla said. "Strike team, kill her!"

The strike team proceeded to attack Claudia from all sides, but she was expecting this. She raised a barrier to block the attacks and created a shock wave to knock them back. She then made several tentacle like limbs and started her own offensive. She used the tentacle to block and stab the Elves attacks, killing them in the process. One by one the Elves fell to Claudia's attacks, the only ones to remain were Rayla and Teraco.

"Oh look, the great Assassin Rayla is all tired from a warm-up." Claudia said mockingly.

"What makes you think i'm done fighting?" Rayla scowled.

"Well for one, you're on your knees and i'm not breaking a sweat, also no one is here to save you." Claudia said.

"Like we will let you get away from this crime." Teraco said.

"Really, well then I guess i'll have to add one more to my crimes." Claudia then shot a tentacle towards Rayla. Rayla didn't have enough time to get out of the way, but she was suddenly pushed away from the attack. Shen she looked she was horrified, Teraco was impaled in his chest. Claudia raised him up and brought him closer to her face and said "Well you were predictable." She then threw him to the side and started walking slowly towards Rayla, who was trying to get up from her wounds once more.

"It looks like the sheep is all alone, it's a pity really, I did want to kill you in a different way." Claudia said raising one of her tentacles, ready to finish Rayla off. "But this will do just fine."

Rayla braced for a quick death, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw that Claudia was being held back by someone, it was Callum. Callum used his magic to throw Claudia away from Rayla and so he could face her. He came with a couple of guards which he had instructed to get Rayla to the castle as fast as possible.

"Ah Callum, the one I have wanted to see for the past fifteen years." Claudia said.

"Claudia, you've grown." Callum said.

"And so have you, you look much better all grown up, how old are you?" Claudia asked.

"Thirty, and you must be thirty three?" Callum said.

"Thirty two, you need to work on your math." Claudia said mockingly.

"Well I would have more time if someone didn't start attacking the kingdom." Callum retorted.

"Well, time to learn." Claudia said. Right after she said that, she cast more tentacles and attacked Callum. Callum was able to use a defensive spell he had learned and redirected the attack at Claudia. The attack hit Claudia causing her to crash into a building, making a small crater.

"You've been getting sloppy." Callum said.

"No, you've been getting better." Claudia said.

"Why thank you." Callum said before being put back onto the defensive. The assault from Claudia was ferocious to say the least. Callum looked for a way to get past her attacks but couldn't find an opening. After a few seconds, Callum used air magic to throw Claudia into the air. He then used fire magic and created a large lava pillar and hit Claudia with it.

Claudia used her magic to save herself just in time, but was still badly burned. She fell to the ground and stumbled getting up. Callum used water magic to formed a icicle spear, he threw the spear, but missed Claudia by a solid few inches. When Claudia recovered she used her magic once more and fired several blasts of dark fire at Callum. Callum countered using his own fire balls to cancel out Claudia's attack.

The resulting explosion caused both combatants to fall back and hit the ground. Callum got up first and fired several lightning strikes where Claudia had fallen. When the smoke cleared he could see a figure picking up Claudia and turn slowly towards him. Callum didn't know who this was, but he knew that he was dangerous. He made a shadow sword and jumped at the mysterious person to try and kill him and Claudia.

After landing the attack, the sword was caught by the man who had a glove on, the man had four fingers. The man looked up from his hood and said "You thought that simple magic was going to kill me?" the man said. The man then used his own magic and launched Callum into the air with a mighty attack. Callum had never felt so powerless against such raw strength. He quickly fell to the ground and made a small crater sized hole. He looked up and saw that the two were gone, not a trace of them there.

* * *

**Oregon Shatterdome**

"What's the damage?" Xara asked.

_*About 36% of all shatterdomes have been destroyed with their jaegers, that means about one hundred and eighty jaegers have been destroyed at least.* _Gottlieb said.

"That doesn't account for the jaegers destroyed at the saved shatterdomes." Xara said.

_*That is why I said at __**Least**__." _Gottlieb said.

"Okay, so now what?"Kardu said.

"We lick our wounds and go from there." Anthony said.

"After that, we need to find the other kaiju and Newt." Raleigh said.

_*Exactly, if we stop Newt then we will have a easier time killing the kaiju.*_ Gottlieb said.

"Then how do we find him, he has to be in hiding now?" Anthony said.

"Not Exactly, Gottlieb, you found his factories correct?" Xara asked.

_*Yes I have, and I see what you're getting at, if we use my algorithm for kaiju flesh then we can theoretically find him.* _Gottlieb said.

"Then let's get to it and find him." Anthony said.

"It won't be that simple, we need a plan." Raleigh said.

"Oh, like the plan you did with my kids?!" Anthony barked

"Anthony, he did what he thought was right." Mako said.

"That doesn't excuse what he did." Anthony slapped.

"ANTHONY CALM DOWN!" Xara yelled "I know that you worry for the kids safety, but you can't stop what has already happened."

"F-fine, how do we find him?" Anthony said.

_*Like I said, my algorithm can detect kaiju frequencies and so we can use it to pinpoint where he is.* _Gottlieb said.

"But first we need to fix the jaegers, we don't have any Elves on hand so we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Mako said.

"But that will take to long." Anthony said.

"But the jaegers that haven't been destroyed or heavily damaged will work around the clock to defend their coasts." Xara said.

"Then we have a plan, fix the jaegers and be on the defensive." Raleigh said.

"That's good, now everyone should get rest." Mako said. "That's an order." After that everyone went home, knowing that the second kaiju war had begun.

* * *

**Hey guys, the 6th chapter is now out, hope you guys like it, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Washington Residents**

It has been a full day since the attack, and things aren't looking good. The news was that 273 jaegers were destroyed, 108 jaegers damaged, and the rest were on standby. Xara and Anthony didn't like the news at all, if they had stopped their own drones from creating a breach then everything would have been fine. Anthony was in his room thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't saved his kids. He didn't want to go through losing his family again, so that is why he was on the offense the entire time. After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door, it was Xara.

"Are you done venting?" Xara said.

"Yeah, and you don't have to make up a pep talk." Anthony said.

"I want to know what's going on, that is all." Xara said.

"I said no." Anthony said.

"And I don't care, now tell me." Xara demanded.

"Fine, I don't want to lose my family again." Anthony said "That night when the kids got into Gipsy reminded me of my family dying."

"Go on." Xara said sitting right next to Anthony on the bed.

"When I got up I saw all of their lifeless bodies, all bloody and disfigured." Anthony said.

"And then?" Xara said.

"And I fell into depression and considered committing suicide, until I saw that they were hiring for jaeger pilots." Anthony said beginning to cry.

"And I know that they are the only family you have left, but their also the last ones for me." Xara said. "We both lost our families, but we remained strong and got through it."

"Y-yeah, we did." Anthony said through his tears.

"And do you know what happened after that?" Xara said.

"What?" Anthony said.

"I met the man of my life, and you met your wife." Xara said giving a kiss on Anthony's cheek.

"Yeah, I did meet the most beautiful woman in all of Xadia." Anthony said.

"What about Earth?" Xara said with a smug smile.

"Well, that's up for debate." Anthony said jokingly.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Xara said while laughing.

"Yeah, but you married this jerk." Anthony said.

"Oh shut up." Xara said leaning in for another kiss. But before she could deliver it there was a knock on the door once more.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Jenara said.

"Oh hey kids, are you guys okay?" Anthony said.

"Oh yeah, we were going to go to the mall if that is okay with you guys." Peter said.

"It's fine, me and your father need some alone time." Xara said.

"Okay, we'll be back in about five hours, later." Jenara said. Both of the kid left to go to the mall, leaving their parents in the house alone.

"We'll i'm going to take a shower, see yo-" Anthony was then pulled back and onto the bed once more.

"You'll need that shower _later_." Xara said seductively.

"Oh really?" Anthony said with a smile.

"Oh, yes." Xara said.

* * *

**Mall**

When Jenara and Peter got to the mall, they were met by the other students that were at the shatterdome with them. They met up and went inside, when they go inside it was amazing. The mall was about five stories high and was full of different shops, food courts, parking garages, and crazy merchandise. The first place they went to was a store called Kaiju Titans. The store had everything from the history of the kaiju to what Peter had looked for, the Ultimate Breach Battles Decks. After searching Peter finally found what he was looking for. He had found the limited time Deluxe Alpha and Omega Kaiju Battle back.

"Are you really going to spend all of your money on that?" Jenara said.

"Well yes, but it is for a good cause." Peter said.

"Really, how?" Jenara asked.

"I heard that 80% of the money spent on any kaiju/jaeger products would be going to the restoration to the damaged and destroyed jaegers." Peter said.

"Where did you hear that, from the counter over there?" Jenara said pointing to the cashier.

"No, I heard it on the news." Peter said.

"Yeah, he's right, all proceedings that were made by the selling of any kaiju/jaeger products would go to the immediate rebuilding of the jaegers." The cashier said.

"Oh, well I didn't know that." Jenara said.

"Did you also know that is is rude to point at other?" The cashier said.

"Sorry about that." Jenara said.

"It's fine, also if you're interested in the tournament that is going to start up stairs?" The cashier said.

"What tournament?" Peter said with interest.

"There is a Battle Breach Tournament going on, and to who ever wins they get six legendary gold jaeger cards." The cashier said.

"What cards are they again?" Peter said.

"The cards are the six jaegers that saved Earth from the kaiju, all gold print." The cashier said.

"Oh, i'm joining." Peter said walking over to the cashier.

Jenara stopped him and said "We don't know how long the tournament is going to be, and plus we need to get home in three hours."

"You're such a party pooper."Peter said.

"The tournament will take about five hours." The cashier said.

"See, now will you let it g-" Jenara was then cut off by her phone ringing. She got it out of her pocket and saw that her mother gave her a text. She opened it and it read ***Hey kids, stay at the mall for about seven hours, i'm treating your father with a time of his life, love mom.* **Jenara just cringed after reading the text.

"What is it." Peter said.

"Mom is letting us stay for seven hours." Jenara said.

"Cool, now I can enter." Peter said with joy.

"Well sign here and it will start in thirty minutes, do you have your own deck?" The cashier said.

"Yes actually." Peter then proceeded to pull out his deck from his backpack.

"You keep your deck in your backpack?" Jenara said.

"Yeah, you never know when you'll get into a Breach Battle fight." Peter said. "And also I would like to buy this as well." Peter then held up the Deluxe Alpha and Omega Kaiju Battle Pack.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Rayla was in the medical ward resting from her fight with Claudia. How could Claudia get so strong, and how did she learn it? She didn't know that a sorceress in training could get that strong without help. Whoever was teaching her had been hiding quite well and could be the mastermind behind the attacks. After treatment she was greeted by Callum and Ezran.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Callum said.

"No, i'm not doing okay, my entire team is dead and Claudia escaped." Rayla said with venom in her voice.

"I know that you're frustrated, but right now you need to tell us what happened." Ezran said,

"Well for one we underestimated her, she had gotten more powerful since the last time we fought her." Rayla said holding her arm.

"She's right, she almost took me down and could have destroyed the entire area we were in." Callum said.

"Then why didn't she kill you?" Ezran said.

"Well, I was saved by my second in command, but he died doing do." Rayla said.

"And me when I let my guard down from her compliment." Callum said.

"That still leaves the question, who was the man that rescued her?" Ezran said.

"I don't know, but his magic was like a hurricane, I felt so powerless to do anything." Callum said.

"Anything else?" Ezran said.

"Yes actually, he had four fingers." Callum said.

"Four fingers, seriously?" Rayla said.

"That can't be right, why would an Elf help a user of dark magic?" Ezran said.

"Well I know what I saw and I know that he was an Elf, but not one that I had ever seen." Callum said.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Ezran said.

"He had bright white spots on his face, purple and grey skin, and black eyes." Callum said.

"A STARTOUCH ELF!" Rayla said.

"A-a what?" Callum said.

"Startouch Elves are the rarest Elves in the world, no one has seen them in over a thousand years." Rayla said.

"So, they were thought to be extinct?" Ezran said.

"No, the ancient scrolls in the Sacred Library say that they left this planet and went among the stars." Rayla said. "They were also thought to be all knowing and to see a bigger picture of life."

"If this Elf is as dangerous as you say then we must prepare." Ezran said.

"How, Rayla said that they are all knowing?" Callum said.

"By locking down the city." Ezran said.

"What, but that would-" Callum was then cut off by his brother.

"It would make sure that the city and the citizens are safe, I have already made up my mind and I will follow through." Ezran said leaving the medical ward.

**Mall**

The tournament had just begun and things were not looking good. The battles that were going on were intense and was adrenaline pumping to say the least. The battles consisted of one foot tall hollow grams fighting to see which one could beat the other. The cards where the primary source of the battles, the cards were as thick as credit cards and had a similar function. The cards contained data of the jaegers and kaiju stats and abilities, and when put in a hollow scanner were turned into small versions of the real thing.

_*The semi-finals will begin shortly, you may choose up to six battle cards for this round, please rest and strategize for your next fight.* _the referee said.

"Okay, have to think this out carefully." Peter said.

"Hey, how has your tournament going." Jenara said walking up with the other students.

"Oh, i'm in the semi-finals." Peter said.

"Cool man, who are you going to pick?" One student said.

"Oh, go for Leatherback, my brother is really good with him." A student said.

"Thanks for the suggestions, but I have to think of this quite carefully." Peter said.

"Why?" Jenara said.

"There are three others that are here, one uses Otachi as the main attacker while other cards are on defense. Another person uses Coyote Tango and Omega Trinity for long range attacks. And the final person uses Slattern for defense and sapping health away for the other cards to finish the other person's cards off." Peter explained.

"Oh, well hopefully you find the best team." Jenara said. "We'll just leave you be."

"Oh come on, don't you want to see your brother win." A student said.

"Yeah, It would be cool to see him do stuff, and also my legs are hurting due to the walking." Another student said.

"Fine, we'll watch him." Jenara said.

"Good, you can help me with my cards." Peter said.

"Sounds good, and also it was awesome seeing you guys pilot a jaeger yesterday." The female student said.

"Oh, thank you." Jenara said.

"Yeah, you were like 'pow pow pow', you guys were cool." A student said.

"I can't wait to actually pilot one, my wolf will be so amazed." The female student said.

"Wolf, you own a wolf?" Jenara said.

"Yeah, her name is Ava." The female student said.

"Cool, oh wait I forgot, what's your name again?" Jenara said.

"Oh, my name is Ellis." Ellis said.

"Okay cool, i'm bad with names." Jenara said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the seventh chapter is now out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Campsite**

Aavaros has returned with Claudia in his arms to the campsite. He set her down next to a tree and gave her some water. Soren came out of his tent and saw that Claudia was injured. He went to get a Earth first aid kit that he had gotten his hands on by one of the shipments he has raided. He went to Claudia and started to patch up her wounds, but Aavaros stopped him. Aavaros raised his hand and something not in any language that Soren could understand. Soren then saw a green glow come from the Elves hand and saw Claudia's wounds were healing at an extraordinary rate. After a few seconds the glow stopped and Claudia gained consciousness.

"Claudia, are you okay?" Soren said hugging her.

"I-I feel great, why don't I feel any pain?" Claudia said.

"Aavaros did some magic and healed you." Soren said.

"Yes, the dark magic I used is what even your father couldn't even comprehend." Aavaros said.

"Why, he could use it a lot more than I could." Claudia said.

"Because I am the one that created the art." Aavaros said.

"Wait, you said that humans created it, not Elves." Claudia said.

"When I discovered the art the other Elves were not able to see the good it could do for the world, so they sealed me in a mirror for thousands of years so others could not use it." Aavaros said.

"Until the human mage that found a way to use it." Soren said.

"Correct, the Elves that had seen me use it were terrified that the humans could use any type of magic, so they either killed or exiled you to the other side of the world." Aavaros said.

"And since the Elves and Humans had a harsh relationship with each other, they used them as an escape goat to get them out of Xadia." Claudia said.

"Clever, but if you were the one to first find it, then how did the other mage find a way to use it?" Soren said.

"You see that book that I gave you?" Aavaros said.

"Yes, our fathers journal." Claudia said.

"Look in the back page at the bottom." Aavaros said.

Claudia opened the book and saw that there was a signature, it said 'Aavaros'. "Wait, my fathers journal was actually yours?" Claudia said.

"Yes, he used the journal and self taught himself to become the man he is now, even the anti-aging spells he uses." Aavaros said.

"Anti-aging spells, then how old is he?" Soren said.

"Oh, about a thousand years ago." Aavaros said.

"So he's the one who discovered how to use dark magic?" Claudia said with a dumbfound look on her face.

"Well yes, and he has slowly growing his power." Aavaros said.

"You said that he was going to be freed by the precursors, so when are they going to do it?" Soren said.

"About right now, he is going to be freed." Aavaros said.

* * *

**Cell Block 001 Zeta**

Viren was trying to stay alive for over several days. His legs had fully atrophied due to no use of them, had become unhealthy thanks to not being washed, and had grown a long beard while stuck in that small cell. He was thinking of giving in and dying due to the conditions he was in, his final thoughts were of his kids and how he wouldn't be able to see them again. But before he faded away he heard the door open and he saw Newt come in.

"Are you here to kill me or set me free?" Viren said.

"Oh come in old buddy, like I would let you die." Newt said.

"So, you are here to save me?" Viren said in a weak tone.

"Yes, and you will be free in three, two, one." Newt pressed a button and the clamps set Viren free. "I know you can't get up by yourself, human bodies are so fragile."

"Aren't there guards here?" Viren said.

"No, killed them." Newt said. "Now to the elevator."

Newt brought Viren to the elevator and brought him up to speed on what has been happening. He told him that the Precursors and Aavaros have joined forces to destroy the humans of Earth and the Elves of Xadia. When they got to the top Viren was cut off guard by the sun light, he had not seen it for sixteen years. He lowered his hand and saw how beautiful the world he had missed for so long. The pair turned around and saw a giant kaiju standing guard and waiting for them.

"Shall we?" Newt said.

"Y-yes." Viren said trying to stand up. They got onto the kaiju and went on their way to plan for their next move.

* * *

**Mall**

_*Ladies and gentlemen, this will be the final round of the Battle Breach Tournament, please welcome the two final players.* _The announcer said.

Peter and the other player walked on stage and to their seats. They sat down and laid out their cards, ready for the fight to commence.

_*In one corner, we have Peter Washington, and in the other, we have Mary Wade.* _The announcer said. _*Players, you each have three cards, this is going to be the last battle of the tournament, are you two ready?*_

"Yep." Peter said.

"Sure am." Mary said.

_*Pick your first card, and begin!* _The announcer said.

Both Peter and Mary put their cards in and saw what they were up against. Peter's first card was Tacit Ronin, a fast but powerful jaeger. Mary's first card was Knifehead, an all around good card for offense and defense. They began their match and it was brutal.

Tacit Ronin began by moving left and right, dodging Knifeheads attacks and putting in a lot of damage. Knifehead then used its claws to slash at Tacit Ronins chest and caused major damage. Tacit Ronins health bar went into the yellow while Knifeheads bar was still in the green. Peter thought of a move he had used in his previous battles and jumped on Knifeheads back. Tacit Ronin then using its blades and cut into the kaiju, bringing the health bar to the red. Knifehead was able to grab Tacit Ronin and throw it off of its back. When Tacit fell to the ground its health var also went into the red. Knifehead charged at Tacit Ronin but Peter anticipated this, he moved Tacit Ronin out of the way and used a chokeslam with its blades and killed the kaiju.

"Nice move." Mary said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Peter said.

"But that was just the warm-up." Mary said putting another card down.

Her new card was one of the new mark.6 jaegers, Saber Beta. The jaeger was heavy and built like a tank, it had a masculine body, thigh mounted anti-kaiju missiles, and four arms. Peter was taken aback by this, the card was so rare that only the most dedicated Battle Breach fans would search for. Peter knew that he had to do as much damage to Saber Beta as possible, so he used Tacit Ronins quick speed to get behind the jaeger and stab at the back. When he did the health bar moved by one point, Peter wasn't ready for the jaeger at all to be this powerful. Saber Beta then used two of its arms and crushed Tacit Ronins con-pod, causing the jaeger to disintegrate.

"What, scared?" Mary mocked.

"N-no, just getting ready." Peter said putting down another card. The card he put down was none other than Slattern, the massive cat.5 kaiju.

"Dang, this is going to be tough." Mary said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"No." Mary said with a smug grin.

Saber Beta charged at Slattern to try and take it down. Peter moved Slattern out of the way and used its tails to knock back the jaeger. Peter then used Slatterns tails for its signature move, the hydro-tornado whip. Saber Beta was to slow to protect itself from the attack and took the full force of it, causing the health bar to go into the mid-yellow range. Mary was sweating due to her underestimating Slattern, She moved Saber Beta to a defensive stance for extra protection. Saber Beta brought out its particle shields from each of its four arms, creating a massive wall between both combatants. Slattern used its move over and over to burn out the shields of Saber Beta, but Mary knew there was an opening. When Slattern charged for another attack Saber Beta dropped its shields and brought out its plasma cannons. Saber fired in rapid volleys with the plasma cannons and the anti-kaiju missiles, causing the kaiju to fall and die.

"Oh crap." Peter said.

"You can just for fit if you want?" Mary said.

"PETER, KICK HER BUTT!" Jenara yelled in the crowd.

"I'm trying." Peter said.

"THEN TRY HARDER, DON'T LOSE TO HER!" Jenara yelled.

"Who is that?" Mary said.

"My sister." Peter said.

"Oh cool, you're still going to lose." Mary said.

"Maybe, but not today." Peter said placing down his final card. His final card was the jaeger Defender Roxium, it had the highest defense stat for a jaeger in the game except for Saber Beta. Saber fired a volley of missiles and plasma bolts at Defender to try and get its health to zero. Peter saw this coming from a mile away and raised Defenders particle shields to take the hits. Saber stopped firing and charged at Defender to try and get it off balance. Defender stood strong and pushed back the jaeger, knocking it down to the ground. Defender dropped one of its shields and brought out its Sun Forge Sword, it started slicing at the jaegers arms and easily amputated them. Defender then stabbed the jaeger in the con-pod and made it go offline, leaving Mary with one more card.

"I must say, you're not what I had expected." Mary said.

"Well, I am full of surprises." Peter said.

"Yes, but this final card will make me the victor." Mary said placing her last card.

Peter saw in horror of what the card was, it was none other than the Titan Kaiju, the very one his parents took down with the overload. Peter couldn't say anything at that point due to the shear power house the card was, its stats matched all the other cards if they were put together.

"I'll still let you leave with second place." Mary said.

"No, my father took down that thing and I will do the same." Peter said staring at the kaiju.

"Wait, your father took down the kaiju?" Mary said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, and like I said, I will do the same." Peter said.

"Then this will be interesting." Mary said.

Defender brought up its shields once more and was ready for the kaiju. The kaiju charged at Defender and broke its shields instantly, causing the jaeger to fall back and lose a chunk of its health. Defender got up and dodged one of the kaijus attacks, barely missing by an inch. Defender brought out both of its Sun Forge Swords and started to go on the offense, slicing and slashing at the kaiju with all of its might. The health bar was going down very slowly, but was going down nonetheless.

The kaiju caught one of the blades and ripped off the arm of Defender, swatting it away with its own arm. Defender was on the ropes to sat the least, its health was near the red and the kaiju was in mid-yellow. Peter didn't know what to do, he was outmatch by a mile, he couldn't do anything. He thought of something and it added up, he had a light bulb go off in his head.

Defender stood completely still facing the kaiju, waiting for it to attack. The Titan Kaiju charged once more to finally take down the jaeger, but Peter had other plans. Defender then jumped up thanks to its booster and slammed the kaijus head to the ground. Defender stabbed the kaiju in the head over and over causing major damage to the avatar. After one last blow the kaiju died, leaving Defender triumphant once more.

_*THE WINNER IS PETER WASHINGTON!* _The announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered and clapped for the victor of the tournament, Peter. The announcer presented Peter with his prize of the six gold cards and had people take pictures of him. Peter felt proud of his victory, defeating the same kaiju that his father had taken down, even if it was just a hologram. He went off stage and met with Jenara and the rest of the students.

"That was amazing Bro!" Jenara said hugging Peter.

"Thanks, so does this mean that you like it now?" Peter asked.

"Nope, and I will never play it." Jenara said.

"Well, I tried." Peter said.

"Yeah well, you still did great." Ellis said.

"How about we get something to eat for your victory?" A student said.

"Sounds good, i'm starving any ways." Peter said.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the 8th chapter is now out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mall**

"To Peter!" Jenara said.

"To Peter!" The group of students said. The group went to a restaurant that was well known for its great chicken, Chick-Fil-A. The group had a blast talking about what they would like to do when they become pilots and how one day they could save the world. After about thirty minutes Jenara and Peter decided to leave for home, they said their goodbyes and headed off. About halfway to the car they were met by Mary who had lost the tournament.

"Hey guys." Mary said.

"Oh, hey Mary, what's up?" Peter said.

"Just wanting to say congrats on winning the tournament." Mary said.

"Thanks, sorry that you didn't win though." Peter said.

"Na, it's fine, I just wanted to get to the next best thing that is close to actually piloting a jaeger." Mary said.

"Really, the way you were playing, you should be in the program." Jenara said.

"Yeah, you were killing me out there." Peter said.

"Thanks, but my father won't let me even though I qualify." Mary said.

"Well that sucks, we actually piloted a jaeger." Peter said.

"Wait, what?" Mary said.

Jenara was shocked that Peter would let something like that slip. She didn't know what to say because she knew that their cover was blown. All she could do was stare at Peter with a look that could kill anything that looked back.

"Oh yeah, the night that the kaiju attacked, we were piloting Gipsy Danger." Peter said.

"I don't believe you." Mary said.

"Well, I have proof, look." Peter proceeded to get his phone out and show Mary a picture. The picture had Peter in his suit and Gipsy Danger in the ground right next to Romeo Blue. Mary was shocked by what she was seeing, the one that beat her piloted an actual jaeger.

"Cool, huh." Peter said.

"Y-yeah, that's really cool." Mary said in disbelief.

"We should get going, before Peter says anything else stupid." Jenara said pulling Peter by the ear.

"Alright alright, I messed up, I get it!" Peter said trying to get out of Jenara's grip.

"So, see you later then." Mary said.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said getting in the car. As they drove home Jenara was dead silent while Peter looked out the window. The silence was getting to Jenara and she finally spoke.

"I can't believe you let it slip." Jenara said. "Mom and dad told us not to tell anybody, especially strangers."

"Well sorry, it didn't cross my mind as something that important." Peter said.

"Not important, if the school learns of this then our parents could lose their jobs for good." Jenara said.

"Well, they won't know because who is going to believe her if she told someone?" Peter said.

"You are to reckless and it will bite you in the back someday." Jenara said.

"Well, at least i'm not so strict as you." Peter said.

"Lets just not talk about this, okay?" Jenara said.

"Sure." Peter said. Peter just looked out the window and saw something flying through the air. He looked closer and saw it was a car heading straight to where the car was going to be. Peter climbed over Jenara and pushed down the breaks. The car stopped right in time before the flying car could get to them.

"PETER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jenara yelled.

"I just saved us from being in the windshield of that car." Peter pointed.

"Then what-" Jenara stopped speaking in fear of what she was seeing from the window. Peter looked as well and saw why she was so terrified, it was the cat.6 kaiju from before. The kaiju came ashore and started destroying the city, killing as many people as it could.

"We need to call mom and dad!" Jenara said.

"On it." Peter quickly dialed his mother's phone number and called "Mom, we need your help!"

_*What's going on, and why are you screaming?* _Xara said.

"MOM, THERE'S ANOTHER KAIJU HERE!" Peter said. He didn't get any response after that, all he heard was his parents running out the front door and into their car.

"Are they coming!?" Jenara said.

"By the sounds of it, yes." Peter said.

"Then they should get here fast!" Jenara said.

* * *

**Oregon Shatterdome**

_*Red alert red alert, kaiju detected, red alert, red alert.* _The computer said.

"How did it not get noticed by our scanners?" Mako said.

"Newt, he must have messed up our sensors." Markus said.

"Are the jaegers ready?" Abby said.

"The final touches are on Romeo Blue now, all lights are a go." Mako said.

"Good, Anthony and Xara need to be here quick." Abby said.

"We are here, now let's get to out jaegers." Anthony said bursting into the room. The pilots got to their respective jaegers, Abby and Anthony in Omega, Mako and Raleigh in Gipsy, Katie and Markus in Defender, Xara and Kardu in Violet Thunder, and the other two pilots in Romeo Blue. They head out toward the city to try and stop the cat.6 kaiju from destroying what's left of the city. When they got there the city was in bad shape, multiple skyscraper were destroyed and several bridges were as well.

"Peter, Jenara, where are you guys!?" Anthony said frantically.

"Anthony, the kids are going to be alright, their smart and thanks to them being part Elf, they have better mobility." Abby said.

"Well i'm a parent and I want my kids alive." Anthony said.

_*Okay, let's split up and look for this thing, Omega Trinity will be on retrieval.* _Mako said.

"Fine by me." Anthony said. After fifteen minutes of searching, they couldn't find the kids. Anthony was beginning to worry and started breathing heavily.

"Anthony, we're going to find them, just calm down." Abby said.

"Calm down, calm down, my kids may be dead, what if your kids were here?" Anthony said.

"Then I would be searching for them as well, but not hyperventilating like you." Abby said.

_*Hey guys, there is no sign of the kaiju here.* _Katie said.

_*Maybe it went back into the water.* _Kardu said.

"Then you guys stay as a barrier while we search for Peter and Jenara." Anthony said.

_*Anthony, please find our kids.* _Xara said.

"I will honey, I will." Anthony said.

After that they got a cell phone signal from within the rubble of a highway. Abby scanned it and saw it was Peters phone. They started digging where the signal was coming from and found the kids. The kids were in the car that was a total wreck, it was the only thing that kept them alive during the attack. Omega picked up the car and held it close to the con-pod.

"Kids, kids can you hear me!?" Anthony said fighting his tears of joy.

_*Y-yeah we're fine, but Peter is stuck in the dashboard.* _Jenara said.

"Okay don't worry, well get you out in no t-" Abby was cut off by one of the destroyed building exploding. The building revealed the cat.6 kaiju as it slammed into Omega Trinity.

"Guys, get over here, the kaiju is attacking us!" Abby said.

_*On our way, hold on.* _Xara said.

The kaiju pushed Omega into a building and was trying to get to the con-pod. Omega used it's free hand and shot the kaiju with several plasma bolts. The kaiju fell back and shielded itself with its club hands. Omega tried to run and get to the others but the kaiju had other plans. The kaiju used its tail and stabbed Omega in the leg and caused it to fall. When Omega fell the car went out of its hands and onto the rubble. The kaiju stomped over to where the car was and was about to crush the car. Before it could, Omega stabbed it in its chest and cut off one of its four arms.

"Don't you dare touch my kids!" Anthony said.

The kaiju used its tail and swatted away Omega into a building. The kaiju tore into Omega with its claws and into the reactor. Omega tried to pry the claws out of its chest, but the kaiju was persistent. Omega wasted no time and shot the kaiju in the head with the plasma cannon, this however just made the kaiju more angry. The kaiju ripped out one of its claws and tore off the con-pod of Omega, leaving the body to go limp. The kaiju threw the com-pod into several buildings behind it. The con-pod fell onto the ground and went silent, the body fell to the ground and was now lifeless.

The kaiju screeched in victory over its now dead jaeger foe. When it finished it was stabbed by Defender Roxium in the neck, making it go backwards. Defender tackled the kaiju to the ground and with its other blade, cut the kaiju's head off. The rest of the jaegers got to the position and were shocked to see Omegas body on the ground. Violet Thunder knelt down and Xara, with her co-pilot came out. Both went to the car and pulled out Peter and Jenara, Peter was in worse condition than Jenara but both were still beat up.

"Kids, thank the Dragon King you're alive." Xara said hugging them both.

"Where's dad." Peter said in a weak tone.

_*Guys, get over to Omegas com-pod stat!* _Markus said.

The group walked over to the con-pod which was pretty banged up at that point. The visor was smashed, half of the head was missing, and looked like it went through the mill. They got inside the con-pod and saw what only blood and stone. The other jaeger pilots were gathered around Abby holding Anthony in her arms. Anthony had rebar coming out of his stomach and his leg, it looked like he was dead.

"DAD!" Both Peter and Jenara ran to their fathers side and saw the damage.

"H-he's still breathing, barely." Abby said.

"Then call someone, anyone." Jenara said.

"Please, dad can't die!" Peter said.

"Kids, over here." Xara said. Xara took the kids outside of the con-pod and said "Listen, I know you're worried about your father, but he is the strongest man I have seen, he has been through hell and back and he will not die if it means seeing you guys again."

"B-but what if he doesn't make it?" Jenara said crying.

"He will, and we will do as much as we can to save him." Xara said. "Kardu, lets go." The group went back to Violet Thunder and started to walk back to the shatterdome. Xara looked at her kids and knew that they didn't want to lose their father, she didn't want to lose his either. She went forward and made sure that they got to the shatterdome safely.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

"Sire, the people are feeling like they are being oppressed by you." The second council member said.

"I know." Ezran said.

"And they are getting more violent, they want the guards out of the streets and out of their homes." The third council member said.

"I know." Ezran said.

"What are you going to do about it?" The fourth council member said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ezran yelled.

"W-we should talk to the people about why we are doing this, Sire." The first council member said.

"Fine, gather the people and I will speak to them." Ezran said.

"Sire, are you sure that is a wise decision?" The third council member said.

"If my father was here then he would do the same, so I must follow in his footsteps." Ezran said. He walked out with guards in toe and to the outside of the castle. When he got there, he was met by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. "Please everyone, calm down."

"Only when you give us our rights back!" A protester said.

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled.

"I know that you are worried that your rights are being attacked, bust rest assured, they are not." Ezran said.

"How can we trust you?" Another protester said.

"If you would listen then I can explain everything." Ezran said. The crowd went silent due to them wanting answers to what is going on. "I know that you all feel like i'm stripping your rights away, but I am not. For I am doing what is necessary at the moment."

"And that would be!?" A protester said.

"The attacks that are happening have forced me and the council to due such an act, to stop anyone from dying from the dark magic used, Claudia." Ezran said.

"Have you stopped her yet?" A protester said.

"We were close, but she took out the strike team that was to take her down and escaped." Ezran said.

"So you failed!?" A protester said."

"No, we are looking into what to do next to stop her from attacking again." Ezran said.

"What is to stop her from attacking again?" A protester said.

"Like I said, we are looking into it." Ezran said. Before he could speak again, a tomato hit him in the face and sent the guards on the defensive.

"You're no king of mine!" A protester said.

Ezran ran into the castle guarded by his team of guards blocking the protester from throwing anything else.

"I see it didn't go well." Callum said.

"If this doesn't stop, then the kingdom will be in ruins." Ezran said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the 9th chapter is now out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hospital**

It has been a week since the kaiju attack, and things were not going great. Peter and Jenara had gotten permission from school to see their dad in the hospital for as long as they wanted. Xara was in charge if a strike team of jaegers to hunt down the remaining kaiju in the pacific. Relief efforts have been made to try and built the city to its former glory. The kids have stayed at the hospital for the entire week seeing their father getting the medical attention that he needed.

Peter was waiting in his father's room for Jenara to get back with breakfast. He feels like he is responsible for what has happened. If he and Jenara had fought better during the attack at the shatterdome, then their father wouldn't be in the hospital.

"Everything okay?" The nurse said.

"Huh, oh yeah, everything is fine." Peter said. He knew that was a lie but didn't want to get all emotional with anybody at the moment.

"You're an Elf, right?" The nurse said.

"Half Elf, he's my father." Peter said.

"Oh, i've only met one or two Elves here, let me just say that they are something else." The nurse said.

"Yeah, they can do amazing things, like use magic and have crazy reflexes." Peter said.

"Magic, i've never seen magic before, still can't wrap my head around it at all." The nurse said.

"Well, I know a little bit, not much but a little bit." Peter said.

"If I may, can I see it, just once." The nurse said.

"Sure." Peter said. His hand started to glow red and formed cracks in his palm. His fingers started to glow with a bright light and before anything else, he had a sphere like shape in his hands. The sphere looked beautiful and was giving off mild heat. The nurse was shocked by what she was seeing, but was also terrified by it.

"Do you want to touch it?" Peter said.

"W-what?" the nurse said.

"Here." Peter brought the nurses hand toward the sphere. The nurses hand touched the sphere and was shocked by it. The ball of fire was actually cool and had a weird softness to it. The nurse didn't have any words to say and was trying to process what was going on.

"It-it's amazing." The nurse said staring at the sphere.

"It truly is, my mother taught me how to do it, she'd use it to play with the other Elves her age." Peter said.

"That is amazing, you're very lucky to have a mother like that." The nurse said.

"Thanks, so is there anything I can do for you?" Peter said.

"Oh right, i'm here to give your father more medication." The nurse walked over and put a new iv port into Anthony. The iv in question had a purple liquid in it and had a metallic look to it.

"What is that?" Peter said.

"It's the new medicine from Xadia, they call it Dargo Vacil, it used to help wounds heal faster." The nurse said.

"Why not use one of those healing casts on him?" Peter said.

"Well, those are used for small injuries like broken arms and legs, not stab wounds." The nurse said.

"Oh, well thanks for taking care of my father anyways." Peter said.

"No problem." The nurse said.

"Hey, i'm back." Jenara said.

"Oh cool, what did you get?" Peter said.

"Eggs, bacon, and coffee." Jenara said handing Peter his breakfast.

"I'll leave you two it, have a great day." The nurse said leaving the room."

"You too." Peter said.

"So, how goes it?" Jenara said.

"Well, dad is still in a coma, but the nurse gave him medicine to make him heal faster." Peter said.

"He will make a full recovery, but until then we stay here." Jenara said.

"Did you hear from mom?" Peter said.

"Yeah, she is in Australia helping track down kaiju movement there." Jenara said.

"How long until we can help?" Peter said.

"The way we help is to stay here." Jenara said.

"I hate waiting, I wish we could get into a jaeger and teach Newt a lesson!" Peter said raising his voice.

"I know, but we can't get into the shatterdome, they won't let us." Jenara said.

"Then I guess we just stay here and wait for mom to get back." Peter said.

"Nonsense." A voice said. The kids turned to see Sasha and Aleksis in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jenara said.

"Talk later, come now." Sasha said.

"Where are you taking us?" Peter said.

"Shatterdome, to get jaegers." Aleksis said.

"That's illegal." Jenara said.

"Nonsense, we have passes." Sasha said.

"Now comrades come with us." Aleksis said.

* * *

**Australian Shatterdome**

"This is Violet Thunder and attack team one, over." Xara said.

_*We read you Violet Thunder, go to landing pad 117 and await further instructions.* _The operator said.

"Will do, over and out." Xara said.

"Will your children be safe." Kardu said.

"Yes, I have instructed Sasha and Aleksis to look after them while i'm gone." Xara said.

"That sounds good." Kardu said.

Once they got to the landing pad the rest of the strike team landed one by one. The team consisted of Violet Thunder, Horizon Brave, Saber Athena, Coyote Tango, and Chrome Brutus. The jaeger were brought into the shatterdome and were stationed next to the jaegers at the shatterdome. The pilots left to the meeting room to receive further instructions on their mission.

"As you can see, there have been multiple kaiju sightings near the harbor, we believe they are going to try and destroy this shatterdome next." Major Herc Hansen said.

"So, the two main area that they are going to hit is the city and the shatterdome itself, clever." Xara said.

"Indeed, they will try and divide our forces but we are prepared to fight on two fronts." Major Herc said.

"How so?" Xara said.

"We put the jaeger that are here into an extensive algorithm and mad the best possible teams for each task." Major Herc said.

"What are the teams?" Kardu said.

"Team one is Violet Thunder, Saber Athena, Tango Tasmania, and Coyote Tango, this team will be defending the shatterdome. Team two is Striker Eureka, Chrome Brutus, Horizon Brave, and Matador Fury, we will be defending the city." Major Herc said.

"Sounds good to me, should we get into position?" Xara said.

"Yes, we can't afford to wait any longer, the sightings have been getting more and more common." Major Herc said.

"Then let's get started." Xara said.

After the meeting they split into their teams and awaited the kaiju attack. Team one was right outside of the shatterdome and with several anti-kaiju turrets. Team two was at the ports of the now evacuated city. After a few hours the kaiju had not arrived and all seemed to be quiet.

_*Where are they?*_ One of the pilots of Saber Athena said.

"I don't know pilot, they aren't coming up on scanners." Xara said.

_*Aren't the scanners busted?* _One of the pilots of Coyote Tango said.

"We were able to take control of it and it is now working as intended." Xara said.

"Hold, I got movement about five kilometers out to sea." Kardu said.

"Everyone get ready, Striker Eureka, we got movement." Xara said.

_*Same here, we're ready for them.*_ Chuck said.

"Alright everyone, get your long ra-" Xara was cut off by a signal that she had not seen since her time in Xadia, it was dark magic. "Everyone, i'm getting readings of dark magic coming our way!"

_*What's that!?*_ One of the pilots of Saber Athena said pointing towards the sea. The sea was turning purple and it looked like a riptide. Before they could react, several dark beams came from the ocean and hit each of the jaegers. The jaegers were sent flying and crashed into the shatterdome. Xara looked and saw the sea breaking in several places at the same time.

From the depths of the ocean came several dark kaiju, most killed during the first Kaiju War. The ones that were most distinguished were Otachi, Havoc, Leatherback, Knifehead, Onibaba, and Mutavore. The deceased kaiju now had dark purple skin and light purple eyes, a dark mist surrounding them, and a soulless look to them.

"Everyone, fire every long range weapon you have, NOW!" Xara shouted bringing out her plasma cannons. All the jaegers did so and so did the turrets. Every round hit its target and made a cloud of smoke. The jaegers fired all they had and when they were out they saw where the kaiju had stood. When the smoke cleared the kaiju were still alive and walking towards them.

_*What do we do?* _One of the pilots said.

"Charge!" Xara said. All the jaegers charged and brought out their hand to hand weapons. Before they could get into the water the kaiju started to glow with a bright purple shine. The kaiju fired their beams of dark magic and hit all the jaegers once more. Violet Thunders controls were going haywire and were not responding. Xaras eyes were enveloped by an explosion and she went out cold.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Xara woke to the smell of fuel and flesh burning. When she got her senses together she saw that she was under a metal plate. She was able to lift the plate and set herself free. When she stood up she saw that the shatterdome was on fire and collapsed in on itself. She looked around frantically to see what had happened, she saw several jaegers dismembered and blown to smithereens. She looked around some more and saw the head of Violet Thunder right next to her. She walked up to it and was shocked to see her beloved jaeger was no more than a junk pile now.

She then remembered that Kardu was still somewhere and she looked frantically for him. She lifted several large pieces of rubble and wires to try and find her co-pilot. After Searching for a while she saw a trail of blood coming from under one of the giant pieces of metal. She lifted it up and saw Kardu, who was not in good condition.

"Kardu!" Xara said rushing to his side. "D-don't worry partner, i'll get help."

"No, no help." Kardu said in a weak tone.

"Just listen to me, you and I are going to get out of here and-" Xara was silenced by Kardu putting his finger on her lips.

"There is no hope for me general, my body is broken beyond recovery." Kardu said in a weak tone.

"Please let me help." Xara said starting to cry.

"Let me go general, my life is not as important as yours." Kardu said in pain.

"V-very well, you may rest now soldier, you may rest." Xara said shedding her last tear. Kardu took his last breath and braced for death. He closed his eyes and exhaled, dying from his wounds. Xara gripped him tight and started to cry, she had lost another friend and fellow warrior. She then heard a laugh coming from her right and she looked to see who it was. All she felt was rage and anger swell in her body, the one that she saw was none other than Viren.

Viren had fully recovered from his time in his cell and wanted blood. He had his cane back and was in no mood to spare anyone's life. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in."

"I-I am going to kill you, right here and right now." Xara said turning into her fire form and grabbing two blades from her back. She charged at Viren, but before she could get close she was shot in the back. She fell to her knees and dropped one of her blades. She tried to get up but was shot again in the back, causing her to fall to the ground once more. She couldn't move at all, even if she wanted to she couldn't. Before her vision became blurry she saw a man come from behind her and saw it was Newt. She wanted to say something but fell unconscious, leaving Newt and Viren standing over her.

"Did you put in on stun?" Viren said.

"Yes I did, she will be important to us later." Newt said.

"Shame, I wanted to kill her for what she did to me." Viren said.

"In due time Viren, in due time." Newt said.

**Hello everyone, I hope you all like it and please send feedback that would be spectacular, hope all of you have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shatterdome**

Sasha and Aleksis were driving towards the shatterdome for one thing, to get a jaeger. They were a few minutes away and they set the plan in motion. The plan was to get the kids inside the shatterdome and get a jaeger. The plan was risky to say the least, but was worth it to find and kill Newt. When they got there they were greeted by guards and their dogs.

"Pilots Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, welcome to the Oregon Shatterdome." The guard said.

"It is great day to visit, da?" Sasha said.

"It is, but we are on high alert, do you have any contraband?" The guard said.

"No, we are here to visit and to help in any way we can." Aleksis said.

"Alright then, if you don't mind, please exit your vehicle." The guard said.

"Da." Sasha said. The couple got out of their car and walked away from it. The guards brought out dogs and sensors to see if the pilots were telling the truth. The guards walked slowly over and under the car to see if they could get any readings of anything that would be considered a threat. The dogs sniffed and didn't find anything, the scanners scanned for life signs but came up negative.

"All right, everything looks clear, you are free to go." The guard said.

"Thank you comrade, we have drink later da?" Aleksis said.

"No sir, we are on guard 24/7." The guard said.

"Shame, you look like you could use a break." Sasha said getting into the car.

"Have a great visit, and thank you for helping." The guard said.

"No problem, we have great time." Aleksis said. The car drove into the base and went to a loading dock. Once there, the couple went to a secluded area and parked. Sasha pumped the trunk and came out Peter and Jenara in what could be described as heavy winter clothing.

"I….can't breath." Jenara said.

"Take off clothes, you need to hurry." Sasha said.

"What are these things made of any ways?" Peter said taking of the top part of the suit.

"Advanced Russian Stealth Unit, or A.R.S.U. for short." Aleksis said. "It can hid you from all forms of detection, even visual."

"Why is it so big?" Jenara said.

"Prototype, Russian scientists still working on better model." Aleksis said.

"Shall we go?" Sasha said.

"Sounds good, let's hurry." Peter said.

As they went inside they made sure to stay low and not get noticed. After walking in the halls for a few minutes they got to the hanger room where the jaegers were being kept. Peter and Jenara saw that the base was working overtime to fix itself and the jaegers. They noticed that Omega Trinity was in its own corner, getting what looks like a new con-pod. The con-pod had a more spartan look then the previous crusader one. The new con-pod had a T-shape visor like some of the new model jaegers, instead of the side to side slit where the eyes would be.

"Like the upgrade." Peter said.

"How do we get without anyone catching us?" Jenara said.

"Go through vents, best way." Aleksis said.

"Da, they won't monitor the vents for any lifeforms." Sasha said.

"Great, hot and steamy vents." Jenara said.

"This was a bag day to forget to put on deodorant." peter said.

Sasha went to one of the vents and pried it open. Jenara got in first since she had the map an had the security key to get into the jaeger. Peter then went in and made sure to follow Jenara's every move. After what seemed like an hour, the kids got to the changing room. Jenara slowly opened the hatch and lowered herself to the ground. She turned to get Peter out of the vent, but was trying to hold in her breath since Peter wasn't wearing deodorant. She got him out and fell to the floor.

"You couldn't have been more subtle?" Peter said.

"I can't stand your stench." Jenara said holding her nose.

"Well sorry for being a hormonal teenager." Peter said getting up.

When they turned they saw two people getting into their pilot uniforms. The pair froze, not knowing what to do. Both the pilots and the kids looked at each other to see how the other would react. One of the pilots slowly went to press a button but was stopped by Jenara throwing the vent door at the persons face. The other pilot ran towards Peter, but was slammed to the wall by Peter using the momentum of the charge to stop the pilot in his tracks. They knocked the pilots out and put on their suits to make sure they didn't look out of place. Peter stuffed the two pilots into separate lockers and Jenara put the hatch back in place. Right then the door opened and came in an inspector.

"Okay, James and Maria Rodriguez, you two are tasked on piloting Omega Trinity until the one of the original pilots get fully healed." The inspector said.

"Y-yes sir." Peter said trying to do his best Spanish accent.

"Good, now go into your jaeger and get ready for departure." The inspector said.

"To were?" Jenara said.

"I see they didn't debrief you, you will be going to Australia to help defend the coast from another kaiju attack." The inspector said.

"Another attack?" Peter said.

"Wow, they really didn't debrief you guys, last night there was an attack and apparently it was from dark kaiju." The inspector said.

"Wait, who all was there?" Jenara said.

"About eight jaegers I think, there was Striker Eureka, Coyote Tango, Violet Thunder…" The inspector was then cut off by Peter.

"What, Violet Thunder was there!?" Peter said.

"Yeah, why?" The inspector said.

"Oh, we're family friends and we see them on occasions." Jenara said.

"Ah okay, noe get into your con-pod." The Inspector said. "And someone put on deodorant."

Jenara punched Peter with her elbow and they went to get into the con-pod. When they got in they remembered the process that Raleigh told them. They got into position and drifted, it was less of a shock the second time but they needed to get used to it.

_*Pilots, are you ready for launch?* _Mako said. The kids just gave the control room and thumbs up and tried to look casual. _*Good, walk out to the platform where we'll attach the helicopters to you.*_

The kids did as they were told and went on their way to the platform. When they got their they were met by four helicopters with hooks that were being attached to the outside of the jaeger. After a few minutes the jaeger started to go up and forward. Peter and Jenara looked to see that they were over the ocean, their first mission had begun.

* * *

**Campsite**

Claudia was waking from her sleep and was trying to get up. When she sat up she smelled something that she had not smelled in sixteen years, her father's cooking. She jumped up and ran out of her tent to see what she thought was her father. She couldn't believe her eyes, her father was sitting there stirring the pot that contained his famous breakfast bear stew.

"Ah, I see you-" Viren was cut off by Claudia tackling him and crying in his arms.

"I-I can't be-believe you're here!" Claudia said crying on Virens shoulders.

"I am indeed here, you don't have to worry now." Viren said.

"I-it has been s-so lonely without you here." Claudia said.

"I know, but now we can catch up on old times." Viren said.

"I-I would like that." Claudia said releasing her father and wiping her tears away.

"Where is Soren?" Viren said.

"I'll go wake him up" Claudia said getting up and heading towards Sorens tent.

"That sounds good.

After several seconds Soren burst out his tent and saw his father standing right in front of him. "I can't believe you're here!" Soren said hugging Viren.

"Yes I know, your sister said the same thing." Viren said hugging Soren back.

"How did you get back from Earth?" Claudia said.

"You can thank me for that." Newt said coming from behind a tree.

"Claudia, Soren, this is Newt, he helped me escape from my cell." Viren said.

"And it is a pleasure meeting you here." Newt said with a bow.

"Thank you for saving our father, we are in your debt." Claudia said.

"Yeah, we will do anything to repay it." Soren said.

"Well, there is one way you can help, do any of you know to use mind control?" Newt said.

"Why?" Claudia said.

Newt proceeded to pull Xara from the back of the tree and in front of Claudia and Soren. "That is why.

"YOU! I'LL KILL Y-" Claudia said before being cut off by Aavaros.

"We need her for our plan." Aavaros said.

"Aavaros! I thought you were trapped in the mirror?" Viren said.

"No, you set me free and now I am helping your kids overthrow King Ezran." Aavaros said

"I see, so he did become king." Viren said.

"But to important matters." Aavaros walked up to Xara and took off the cloth that was on her mouth. "Now, isn't that better, or are you to scared to say anything?"

"Y-you're Aavaros, the only Elf that used dark magic." Xara said with fear in her voice.

"Ah, it's good to hear that I've not been forgotten for the past several thousand years." Aavaros said.

"H-how are you out of your prison!?" Xara said.

"You can thank Viren, he set me free." Aavaros said.

"Y-you have no idea what you've done." Xara said.

"Yes I do,and we will proceed with the plan." Viren said.

That is great, now then, can you brainwash her please." Newt said.

"Very well." Aavaros stood up and help out his hand towards Xara. He proceeded to say spell that was not in English. His hand began to glow red and to start shaking uncontrollably. Xara tried to look away, but her face was forced to stare at the light due to the spell grabbing onto her head. She turned pale, as pale as a Fire Elf could get, and started to limp. Aavaros finished the spell and backed away from Xara.

"D-did it work?" Soren said.

Xara then looked up as the color of her face came back. When she looked up her eyes were a pearl shade from her natural yellow. She looked around, stood up, and said " My master, what do you wish."

"It worked." Aavaros said.

"Now what?" Claudia said.

"Now we start stage two, have allies turn into enemies." Aavaros said.

"Go into the public square and tell the people that Ezran is corrupt and should be overthrown." Newt said.

"And we will fill the void and take control." Viren said.

"That is a food next phase." Soren said.

"Now, let us begin." Aavaros said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the 11th chapter is now out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kingdom of Katolis**

"Sire, the people are becoming restless, they are destroying property and attacking guards." The second council member said.

"Yes, I know, but we can't harm them in any way." Ezran said.

"Sire, I know that you want to follow your father's ambitions, but we need to look at the alternatives." The first council member said.

"And what do you propose?" Ezran said.

"We call upon our allies and show the people that we mean business." The first council member said.

"No we can't do that, the people would just become more violent." The second council member said.

"Then what should we do, nothing?" The first council member said. Just then a guard came into the throne room and gave a message.

"Sire, the people are becoming more blood thirsty, my men won't be able to stop them." The guard said.

"Activate our defenses, but only put on stun." Ezran said.

"Sire, they're being lead by General Amaya and General Xara." The guard said.

"What!?" Ezran said jumping from his throne.

"Those traitors, why would they do this!?" The third council member said.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Ezran said walking out of the throne room.

"Sire, that would be a bad idea, they could kill you." The second council member said.

"If so, then so be it, I will stop this without killing any of my people." Ezran said. He took several guards and went out to the courtyard. Once he got there he was met by Xara bit an angry crowd behind her. "Xara, what are you doing!?" Ezran said.

"I'm doing what's right, helping these people overthrow a corrupt government." Xara said.

"Xara, this isn't you, you have kids, a family. I don't think you're the same as before." Ezran said.

"I am the same, but I'm here to help the people that you have oppressed." Xara said.

"I did no such thing, all I did was try and protect them." Ezran said.

"By taking away their rights, how is that protection?" Xara said. The crowd behind her started to yell and cheer to what Xara was saying.

"If we are to stop Claudia and Soren, then we need to do what is necessary for all of us." Ezran said.

"Necessary? You took away their rights so you could gain more power." Xara said.

"No, if I didn't do what I did then Claudia would be on a rampage all over us and more innocent people would die." Ezran said.

"So you do admit that you took away their rights." Xara said.

"No, I didn't sa-" Ezran was cut off by an advance by the crowd.

"Really, you didn't mean to take away their rights, or were you trying to halt you opposition to the throne?" Xara said. The crowd moved up more and more, trying to get to Ezran.

The guards tried to hold off the angry citizens but it was for not. The citizens got through and tried to attack Ezran, clawing and stabbing at him with everything they could to hurt him. Ezran was able to get inside and lock the castle doors, but they wouldn't hold for long. He ordered the remaining guards to hold their positions and to buy time for as long as they could. He went to try and get the council away from the conflict, knowing that they would have to run away from the kingdom.

When he got to the throne room, all he could see was blood. The second, third, and fourth council members were on the floor, dead. He looked up and saw Amaya and Gren standing next to his throne with the first council member on the ground cowering, all bloody and bruised. He looked to see who was in his chair, and it was an Elf. He looked closer and saw it resembled the one Callum had talked about.

"Who are you?" Ezran said pulling out his sword.

Aavaros raised his hand and waved it to the side. Ezrans sword then flew out of his hands and into a stone pillar. "There is no need for violence." Aavaros said.

"Well that's a lie, you killed most of the council." Ezran said.

"Oh, then you are mistaken, they killed them." Aavaros said pointing at Amaya and Gren.

"H-how could you do this, betray your own kingdom!?" Ezran said.

"Well, we didn't really betray the kingdom." Amaya said. Ezran was shocked by his aunt talking, due to her being mute. Amaya's face started to reshape itself causing Ezran to walk back in fear to what he was seeing. When the transformation was done it revealed Claudia and Soren, where Amaya and Gren had stood.

"W-what have you done to them!?" Ezran yelled.

"Isn't it obvious, they killed them." Viren said from behind Ezran. Ezran turned around to see Viren and another man standing next to him with a plasma rifle. He knew that he was surrounded and couldn't run away, fight back, or call for help, he was trapped.

"So, this is how I die." Ezran said.

"No, but you will die soon." Aavaros said.

"How long was this planned?" Ezran said.

"That is none of your concern, what is however, is that the people outside get what they want." Aavaros said.

"Me." Ezran said.

"Yes, and you can't do anything to stop us." Soren said.

"Really?" Ezran said. He pulled a small knife from out of his gauntlet and threw it at Aavaros. The knife stopped in mid air right in front of Aavaros, just a centimeter away from him. The knife then shot back and into Ezrans shoulder, causing him to fall down to the floor in pain. Aavaros got up and walked over to Ezran who was trying to pull out the knife. Aavaros put his foot onto the knife and pressed down, causing Ezran to yell in pain from the knife digging into his skin.

"You are brave, but foolish to think you could kill me with a simple trick like that." Aavaros said.

"W-what do you want from me?" Ezran said.

"All I want is to destroy Xadia for what they did to me." Aavaros said.

"And for me to take control of Earth." Newt said.

"W-what makes you think you'll make them cower before you?" Ezran said.

"Even after I was sealed away, the meer mention of my name would stop any Elf in their tracks." Aavaros said.

"And once we take over this world…" Soren said.

"...We'll take over Earth and make it our new home." Claudia said.

"You're all delusional." Ezran said.

"And you'll be a martyr for those who fight back." Aavaros said. Aavaros brought his hand up and the sword flew to his hand. Aavaros looked at the sword and back at Ezran. "Your fathers, correct?" Aavaros said.

"Y-you have no right to hold that blade." Ezran said.

"Well, it should be poetic once you die from it." Aavaros said raising the sword up to finish the king. Before he could however, a blast came from the door and knocked down Viren and Newt. Out from the door came several guards, Shadow Elves, Rayla and Callum. Callum had a fire sword in one hand and a thunder sword in the other, while Rayla had two new Shadow Elf Assassin Blades. They looked and saw that Aavaros was about to kill Ezran.

Callum acted fast and threw both swords at Aavaros to distract him. The blades hit Aavaros and knocked him back and hit the throne, but he didn't even flinch. He pulled the blades out of his chest and used healing magic to seal up the wounds. Callum got Ezran up from the ground and took him back to the safety of the group.

"So you're the one that bested Claudia, impressive that you could use all forms of magic." Aavaros said.

"I don't need a compliment from you." Callum scowled.

"You would have made a great apprentice, but sadly you and your friends will die here." Aavaros said.

"Not likely." Rayla said.

"Ah, such fire from and Shadow Elf, I thought you all didn't like confrontations." Aavaros said.

"Times change, and so will we." Rayla said.

"How unfortunate that you won't live to change another time." Aavaros summoned several dark spears aiming at the group. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, _Disapar Empirialis_!" Callum yelled. The group was swallowed by a grey mist and was caught in the middle of it. There was a shine of light that came from within the mist. Once it had disappeared, so did the group of guards, Elves, and the king.

"They-they're gone." Claudia said.

"Thanks captain obvious, now what do we do since they are now gone?" Soren said.

"We rule the kingdom, and make sure to do it correctly." Aavaros said. Newt and Viren got up from under the door that fell on them. Claudia ran to her father to see if he was alright, while Newt was picked up by Soren.

"So, how do we find them?" Viren said.

"The spell that he used didn't take them far, but if we fail to act then they will escape us." Aavaros said.

"Then we will search for them." Claudia said.

"No, I need you to say here and monitor the kingdom, I will go after them." Aavaros said.

* * *

**Australian Shatterdome**

Peter and Jenara finally got to the shatterdome, and it didn't look pretty. The entire thing was smoking and clean up crews were everywhere. The kids saw the destroyed jaegers and were horrified that it happened so fast and easily. They scanned for Violet Thunder to see if it was still functioning, but when they saw it, it was the same as the other jaegers.

"Oh no." Jenara said starting to tear up.

"D-do you think mom survived?" Peter said.

"I don't know, but I wish she did." Jenara said.

The jaeger was placed in the water by the helicopters and went to help the others clean up. Jenara and Peter moved the jaeger to its designated position and awaited orders. They saw other jaegers standing guard as well, the one that stuck out to them was Striker Eureka.

_*Welcome to Australia, and what's left of the shatterdome.* _Chuck said.

"So did any of the pilots survive the attack?" Peter said in a Spanish accent.

_*Some, but their are dead and missing pilots, so the clean up crew is trying to look for them.* _Chuck said.

"They didn't attack the city?" Jenara said also in a Spanish accent.

_*Surprisingly no, they only attacked the shatterdome, but we must stay vigilant to stop another attack.* _Chuck said.

"How many casualties?" Peter said.

_*About two thousand, but that's a low ball, who ever did this they're going to pay for this.* _Chuck said.

"Agreed, we had a good friend of ours here" Peter said.

_*Who?* _Chuck said.

"It's...uh…. Mrs. Washington" Jenara said.

_*Ah Xara, she was a great pilot and close friend, sorry for your loss.*_Chuck said.

"Was her body part of the dead that was found?" Peter said.

_*No, we scanned for any Elf readings but only found one, Kardu.* _Chuck said.

Jenara quickly turned off the mic and turned to Peter. "She wasn't found in any of the scans, that means that she is probably still alive." Jenara said.

"Yeah, and the scans don't lie, so she was probably taken by whoever did this." Peter said.

"Did they say who attacked?" Jenara said turning on the mic.

_*They said it was dark kaiju, but the only time we faced them was back in Xadia.* _Chuck said.

"Thanks for the info." Peter said.

_*What do you need it for?*_ Chuck said.

"They didn't brief us." Jenara said.

_*Ah, they've been doing that for a while now, it suchs that new pilots aren't given the proper run down of the mission anymore.* _Chuck said.

"Well we now know, thanks." Peter said.

_*No problem, now get back into position.*_ Chuck said.

"Yes sir." Peter said turning off the mic. "We know where to look next."

"Xadia." Jenara said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, and please send feedback about it and have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Outside of Katolis**

The forest was quiet for the most part, the bird sang, the water flowed, and the wind howled. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the branches of trees, bending and breaking them. A shining light appeared along with heavy grey mist that covered the ground. When the mist and light dissipated, all that was standing there was a group of a dozen members, some human and some Elf. The group fanned out to make sure the area that they were in was secure. Callum leaned Ezran on a tree and looked at his wound where the knife had been.

"Okay, this will be a simple fix." Callum said.

"How did you know that I was in danger?" Ezran asked.

"The people got into the castle and were attacking guards, we went to the most possible places where you'd be." Callum said using healing magic on his brothers wound.

"Callum, the coast is clear." Rayla said.

"Good, get everyone to the ship and prepare for take off." Callum said.

"Wait, you have a ship?" Ezran asked.

"Yeah, I ordered on so I could see if I could fly it, it was not easy." Callum said helping Ezran stand up.

"Well let's hope that you are a good pilot." Ezran said.

"Alright everyone, get on the ship and let's head out." Rayla said.

All the guards and Shadow Elves got onto the ship and were ready for take off. Callum sat in his pilot seat and started to flip switches, bringing the machine to life. The ship started to hover and went vertically upwards, making the inside shake from the power of the engines.

"So, you ever flown in one of these before?" A guard asked.

"No, I have not." A Shadow Elf said.

"You terrified?" The guard asked.

"Very." The Shadow Elf said.

"Alright everyone, buckle up, it's going to be a long ride back to the capital." Rayla said.

"We're going to Xadia's capital?" Ezran asked.

"Yep, and we'll warn them on what has happened once we get in range of radio." Callum said. The ship went forward to the sky above and went full blast.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

"M-my lord." The second council member said.

"Yes?" Aavaros said.

"The people have done what you have commanded and subdued the guards in the rest of the capital." The second council member said.

"Good, now tell the guards if they want to live then they will have to follow you." Aavaros said.

"You mean you, correct?" The second council member asked.

"Yes, but my words will go through and you will be giving the orders." Aavaros said.

"Ver well, I shall tell the guards." The second council member said walking towards the door.

"Good." Aavaros said seeing the doors close behind the council member.

"Why did you keep her alive?" Aoren asked.

"Well, she is one that people trust, and since the other council members have not been so kind to the people, I thought it appropriate that she would be the face." Aavaros said.

"And we work behind the senses, nice." Claudia said.

"Thank you, but now I shall be on my way." Aavaros said.

"To where?" Soren asked.

"I'm going to visit an old dragon friend of mine." Aavaros said.

"The Dragon Queen, but she'll be expecting you." Claudia said.

"Oh I know, but my power far surpasses hers." Aavaros said. "And one more thing, don't ruin what we have planned on for several years while i'm gone." the doors shut behind Aavaros when he walked out of the throne room.

"So, what do you want to do now that we're now back in the castle?" Soren asked.

"I'll go check on father and catch up, what about you?" Claudia asked.

"I was going to see if the chef had something cooking." Soren said.

"Of course you are." Claudia said. She left the throne room and headed towards her father's old office. She knew that he wanted to get the feeling back of being with his family again. Viren wanted nothing but the best life for his kids, and he would go to any length to do it. She got to the room and knocked on the door, wondering if anyone was in there. The door opened to reveal Viren reading a book on the new technology that was placed into the castle.

"Oh Claudia, what brings you here?" Viren asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay, I wanted to talk about what had happened for the past sixteen years." Claudia said.

"Oh yes come in, come in, sorry I haven't cleaned up." Viren said kicking away books notepads. "I was studying the technology of Earth for a while, and seeing knowledge that I have missed."

"I know the feeling, I haven't learned anything about this tech as well." Claudia said.

"Yes, but it is fascinating to know that this is what we have now." Viren said bringing Claudia to a console. "Look, they have been able to even manipulate the genetic structure of animals and plants."

"That is amazing." Claudia said.

"And this, a fully detailed historic supercomputer, it can tell me what their history was like, all of this knowledge at my fingertips is amazing." Viren said.

"I've actually read some of their history, and some of it is scary." Claudia said.

"My favorite part of this is now I can spend my days with my children, and die happy." Viren said.

"What?" Claudia said shocked by what her father had said. "What do you mean, die, you've been alive for a thousand years."

"Yes, but the time I have spent in that cell had stopped me from recovering my strength, time is now catching up with me and I don't know how long I will have left." Viren said.

"Dad, you're not going to die, not right now." Claudia said.

"Honey, it is already happening." Viren said showing Claudia his hand. His hand was grey and had flakes coming off of it. "Even with magic you cannot stop death."

"But there has to be another way, Aavaros can-" Claudia was cut off by Viren who had placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to see me go, but know that i'll always remember you dead or alive." Viren said. "I am proud to call you my daughter."

Claudia could only cry, knowing that her father was going to die soon, but also that he wanted to spend his last days catching up with his kids. She hugged him and said. "I'm proud to call you dad."

Viren embraced the hug, knowing that he shouldn't be in books, but with them, with her. "Okay, let's tell the great stories like we used to when you and Soren were young."

"O-okay, I can do that." Claudia said wiping away the tears.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

The ship was coming in and coming in hot. Callum had forgotten how to land and there was no stopping now. He saw the landing pad and went in for the landing, a crash landing. "Hang on!" Callum yelled. The ship crashed onto the landing pad, streaking across it with great force. Several landing pad crew had to get out of the way so they didn't get crushed by the ship. The ship knocked down several crates and knocked over other ships that were in its way. The ship finally stopped and what was left was a giant streak in the landing zone and several damaged ships.

"O-you okay." The guard said in shock.

"I-I may need a bathroom." The Shadow Elf said.

"Hey, good landing, right?" Callum said.

Ezran just slapped his brother on the back of his head and said. "You're lucky none of us died, if we did then the mission would be forfeit."

"Everyone out, get to a safe distance and make sure that no one is hurt." Rayla said kicking down the door.

One by one the group got out and did as Rayla ordered. Callum was about to get out until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was his brother. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to do the wedding." Ezran said.

"It's okay, as long as we're together, then we'll be fine." Callum said. The brothers proceeded to get out of the crashed ship and helped the injured that were hit by the ship. Just then a door opened up to show a firefighter squad and Onya, a long time friend.

"What is going on here?" Onya asked.

"We crashed, but that isn't important right now, what is important that Aavaros has escaped some prison and has taken over Katolis." Ezran said.

"A-Aavaros, the S-Startouch Elf." Onya stuttered.

"Yes, and he's coming here, so we need to-" Ezran was cut off by the red alert going off. "Oh no."

"Team, what's going on?" Onya said to her communicator.

_*There is a large mass of magic coming our way, i've never seen anything like it ma'am.* _the person on the radio said.

Outside there was mass panic, the citizens were running from what was coming. What was coming was a giant beast that looked like a giant octopus, but each leg having a different magical source. The top of the beast shined a dark purple, where Aavaros was controlling the beast.

"Launch Valor King and Scale Darminus, take that thing down!" Onya ordered.

The jaegers launched and advanced to the monster that was attacking the city. Valor King brought out its Heavy Quad Elf Cannons and fired at the beast. Scale Darminus decided to get its Sun Forge Swords out and stab the beast. Aavaros saw this and was disappointed by what he was seeing.

"Such pests." Aavaros said. He raised his hand and shot a beam towards Scale Darminus, the beam going through its chest. The blast caused the body of Scale Darminus to explode, killing the pilots to die along with the jaeger. Valor King shot all of its cannons and tried to make a dent in the beast, but it was doing nothing. Aavaros used one of the tentacles and picked the jaeger up. Using two other tentacles he tore the jaeger apart and threw away the pieces into the city.

_*Ma'am, the jaegers are down.* _the person on the other side said.

"Oh no, please Dragon King, please ni." Onya said.

"Onya, we need to get to Earth, it's the safest place we can go." Callum said.

"Onya!" Rayla yelled snapping her out of it.

"What?" Onya said.

"We need to get to Earth, can you help us?" Callum asked.

"Yes, come this way." Onya said. She lead them to a lab where a prototype portal was active. She made them put on suits so they could travel through the portal. The group went inside the room where the portal was and were waiting to get the all clear to go in. "Okay, you need to get through as fast as possible, the portal won't last forever."

_*Okay, just tell us when.* _Ezran said.

"Go now." Onya said.

One by one the group went through the portal, going as fast as they could due to Onya telling them. They made it through and found themselves in the Oregon Shatterdome. The group proceeded to take their suits off and get with the staff of the Shatterdome for help. "Onya we're through, come on and get here." Callum said.

_*Just give me a few- AHHH!* _Onya screamed before the mic cut out.

"Onya, ONYA!" Rayla said.

Back in the lab Onya was on the floor, laying on the controls of the portal. She was shot by a blast of dark magic, making her weak and not able to stand. She turned and saw Aavaros holding out his hand where he had shot the blast. She was terrified that he was there in the same room as her, the Elf that had betrayed Xadia was now in front of her and ready to kill.

"Cute, your friend thing they have escaped." Aavaros said.

"Y-you will not hey to t-them you monster." Onya said trying to get up.

"Oh, how brave of you and how foolish." Aavaros said stabbing Onya in her shoulder with a dark blade.

Onya screamed in pain, the blade digging into her skin like a knife to butter. The blade was torn out of her and now disappeared into thin air. Aavaros looked at the young Elf girl and knew that she would die soon.

"Y-you're a monster." Onya said.

"No, I wanted to be the one who would bring the Elf race to the pinnacle of what it could become." Aavaros said.

"Then you won't like this." Onya said. She pressed a button that caused the core of the portal to overload. The portal exploded and caused the room that the two were in to shake, causing Onya to fall to the floor.

Aavaros just looked and shrugged, knowing that they would be coming back to save Onya. He knelt down and looked at Onya, who was now trying to escape. He stopped her and pinned her to the floor, looking at her with evil in his eyes.

"You know, it was very lonely in that mirror." Aavaros said.

Onya realising what he was saying tried to reach for her side arm, but was stopped by Aavaros making it float into the air. "You shouldn't have come out of that mirror." Onya said.

"Well, i'm already out, so now it is time for you to know who is in charge." Aavaros said.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long, but now i'm back and better than ever. I'm going to upload daily so not every day or two, but stay tuned for any new chapter that will come out. Please send feedback and I hope you like it.**


	14. interlude

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for a while and I hope you don't hate me for it. I have been busy with family, summer plans, and trying to go through and make a good ending for the fanfiction. Things have been hard and I lost interest in making it for a while, but i'm back now and want to make up for lost time. So the next chapter will be out soon and i'm sorry for the wait again. I got a lot of it done already and all I need to do is finish the plot. I'll post when i'm done with all of it and again i'm sorry for the wait and for getting this message.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oregon Shatterdome**

The portal opened, cracking with electricity around the shatterdome. The guards were on high alert, they didn't get any call of a portal showing up. They aimed their guns at the portal, expecting a kaiju to come out. Before long several individuals came through, both human and elf.

"Guns down, they're friendly." A guard said.

"Suit's off." Ezran said.

"Onya we're through, come on and get here." Callum said.

_*Just give me a few-AHHH!* _Onya screamed in pain before her communicator shut off.

"Onya, ONYA!?" Rayla yelled. Behind the group the portal suddenly disappeared, leaving Onya back in Xadia. "No."

"What now?" An elf asked.

"We get to the command deck and tell them what is going on." Ezran said.

"Sounds good, but what about Xadia and Katolis?" Callum asked.

"We...we will deal with that later, but right now we need to get back up and pick up the pieces." Ezran said.

"Fine, lets go." Rayla said.

After walking through the shatterdome with an escort, they arrived at the command deck. The doors opened to reveal Mako, Raleigh, Aleksis, and Sasha. "Comrades, why are you here?" Sasha asked.

"There is trouble in Xadia, a long forgotten evil is back and Aavaros is not to be messed with." Ezran said.

"Who is Aavaros?" Raleigh asked.

"He's an elf, one that was thought to be sealed long ago and he is back for revenge." Rayla said.

"He attacked Xadia's capital and destroyed two jaegers." Callum said.

"How is that possible?" Mako asked.

"He is the most powerful elf in both worlds, and he's been planning this for a while." Ezran said.

"Then we go and kick his ass, da?" Aleksis asked.

"No, he took the capital with ease, if Onya wasn't able to close the portal then we would all be dead." Ezran said.

"Where is comrade Onya?" Sasha asked.

"She… she stayed behind to close the portal." Rayla said.

"And we need help getting back." Ezran said.

"Well, we're a little busy here, several shatterdome's have been destroyed and Xara is dead." Raleigh said.

"Xara isn't dead, she was is Katolis helping Aavaros." Ezran said.

"What, why would she help him?" Mako asked.

"By what I know, she was probably brainwashed into following him in the first place." Callum said.

"That would explain why we haven't been able to find her, and why there was one elf signature there." Mako said.

"Then we need to get Abby and Anthony, where are they?" Ezran asked.

"Anthony is in the hospital in critical condition, Abby is watching over him." Raleigh said.

"What happened?" Rayla asked.

"They were ambushed by a cat.6 kaiju, and Anthony was going to die if he didn't get there in time." Sasha said.

"Then who is piloting-" Callum was cut off by the door opening behind them, revealing the pilots that were supposed to pilot Omega Trinity.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mako asked.

"Two kids broke in and knocked us out." One of them said.

"Oh no." Raleigh said. "They were Peter and Jenara, they must be going out for revenge."

"We need to get them back, they're too over their heads." Aleksis said.

"We can't, long range comms are still down." Mako said.

"Then where did they go?" Abby said walking in.

"They went to Australia, to try and find out where Xara went." Raleigh said.

"Then i'm going to get them back." Anthony said walking besides Abby.

"Y-you're okay." Mako said.

"Great, now we can-" Sasha was cut off by Anthony.

"No, only Abby and I will be going to Australia." Anthony said. "Tell Markus and Katie that we're borrowing Defender Roxium."

"Are you sure it is safe for you to go right now?" Aleksis asked.

"No, but I have to be a father." Anthony said walking out the door.

* * *

**Australian Shatterdome**

The clean up crews were on overdrive. They were tasked to try and find any survivors from the attack that had happened. They have found only two pilots and a dozen shatterdome staff, but the search is far from over. Peter and Jenara were able to get the information that they needed, the only problem was how were they going to get to Xadia.

"So, how do we get out of this mess, we got the info, but we need to get out of here as well." Peter said. "Have any bright ideas?"

"Hold on i'm thinking, what if we say that there is a problem with the core?" Jenara asked.

"Then they would take us out and reveal ourselves." Peter said.

"Fine, you come up with something." Jenara said.

"How about we make a fake signal saying that they need Omega Trinity back in Oregon." Peter said.

"Do you know how to make a fake signal?" Jenara asked.

"Yes, I learned about it in coding." Peter said.

"Good, then make the signal and lets get out of he-" Jenara was cut off by a siren going off.

_*Omega, there are three dark kaiju signals coming up from the harbor, get ready newbies.* _Chuck said.

"Got it, over and out." Jenara said cutting off the communication. "Well, we're stuck here."

"You think?" Peter retorted.

Just then, the dark kaiju came from the depths, screeching towards the jaegers. The dark kaiju were Otachi, Havoc, and Mutavore, all covered in the dark magic from the other world. The jaegers consisting of Omega Trinity, Striker Eureka, Chrome Brutus, Horizon Brave, and Matador Fury were now on the defensive. Chrome Brutus and Matador Fury were ordered to stay back and defend what was left of the shatterdome. Striker Eureka, Omega Trinity, and Horizon Brave were to go and fight the dark kaiju.

_*Okay, this is going to be your first fight Omega pilots, just stick close to us and you'll be fine.* _Chuck said.

"O-okay, got it." Peter said.

"You ready?" Jenara asked.

"No, you?" Peter asked.

"No." Jenara said.

"Then lets make the most of it." Peter said going forward.

The three jaegers charged the dark kaiju, hoping to take them down before they got the the shatterdome. Striker Eureka took on Otachi, Omega Trinity took on Havoc, and Horizon Brave took on Mutavore. Striker opened up with its new weapons after the upgrades from the fight in Xadia, two heavy wrist mounted elf cannons. Striker fired at Otachi, hitting the kaiju with several shells. Otachi screeched in pain, crashing back into the ocean. Otachi swam down to the bottom of the harbor, getting away from Strikers attacks. Striker looked around trying to find Otachi, but coming up empty. After walking a few feet Otachi sprang up and slapped away Striker with its tail. Striker fell into the water, getting back up and into a defensive position. Otachi lunged at Striker with its body, but being caught by Striker head on. Otachi opened its mouth, revealing a dark orb forming in the back of the mouth.

"Oh you're not destroying Striker that easily!" Chuck said pressing a button. The button he pressed opened up Strikers chest, revealing six anti-kaiju missile tubes. Striker fired all of the missiles into Otachis chest, blowing it apart and creating a large cratore. Otachi fell into the ocean, dying and not able to move.

Horizon Brave punched Mutavore in the chest with its hydro-freeze fists. Mutavore stepped back, feeling the ice go into its flesh. Mutavore shot a beam at Horizon, hitting the jaeger head on. Horizon feel back and hit the coral reef that laid under it. Mutavore moved in and slashed at Horizon, only to be blocked by Horizons new shields on its fore-arms. Horizon turned its other hand into a plasma cannon, shooting Mutavore in the head. Horizon got up and shot multiple bolts into Mutavores chest, causing major damage. Mutavore shot another beam at Horizon, which was blocked by Horizons shield once more. Horizon charged at Mutavore, slamming the shield into the chest of the dark kaiju. Mutavore slammed its claws into Horizons chest, piercing the hull and causing major damage. Horizon aimed its plasma cannon at Mutavores head, where the ice froze. The jaeger fired all of its rounds into Mutavores head, killing it instantly.

Omega Trinity was having the worst luck at fighting the dark kaiju. Omega Trinity threw a punch and missed, instead getting knocked down by Havocs claws. "We're getting our asses kicked." Peter said.

"Yeah, you think!?" Jenara said. "Plasma cannon!"

Omega Trinity turned and shot Havoc with the Plasma cannon, knocking it down into the ocean. Omega Got up and fired at havoc once more, but doing minimal damage. Havoc brushed off the bolts and swiped away Omega with its tail. Omega crashed into the ocean, many of its systems not being able to respond. Havoc climbed onto Omegas chest, ready to finish the job. Havoc raised its claw and swung down, but was stopped by another jaeger. The jaeger deployed its Sun Forge Swords and stabbed Havoc in its head, killing it with ease. Jenara and Peter looked to see who had saved them this time around, it was none other than Defender Roxium.

"Thank god Katie and Markus got here." Jenara said.

"I don't think their piloting Roxium." Peter said.

"What makes you say that?" Jenara asked.

_*Kids, we need to talk.* _Anthony said through the comlink.

"Oh no." Peter and Jenara said.

_*Wait, they're not the pilots that were supposed to pilot Omega!?* _Chuck asked.

_*Yes, and they will have to explain why they are here.* _Anthony said.

Once they got rid of the dark kaiju bodies the jaegers went to the shatterdome. Striker Eureka, Chrome Brutus, Matador Fury, and Horizon Brave were to stand guard and make sure no other kaiju decided to attack. Omega Trinity and Defender Roxium went to a safe location to disengage from the main battle field. Peter and Jenara were escorted to what was a makeshift shatterdome command center. Once they got there they were greeted by their father and their aunt.

"D-dad, we can explain." Jenara said.

"Oh really, going on a mission that could have cost your lives, sounds self explanatory." Anthony said.

"But we did it to try and find mom." Peter said.

"And we know where she is, she's in Xadia." Jenara said.

"I already know." Anthony said.

"What, how could you know?" Peter asked.

"King Ezran, along with others that escaped from Xadia." Abby said.

"What is going on in Xadia?" Jenara asked.

"Some evil arose and we are busy trying to stop it." Anthony said. "And we are going home and you two are grounded from now on."

"What, you can't do that." Peter said. "We did too much to get sent home."

"You two are teenagers, not experienced pilots." Anthony said. "You may think you are invincible, but you are just a fragile as the rest of us."

"We have proven ourselves that we are able to fight the kaiju." Jenara said.

"Almost dying isn't proving yourself, and breaking into and stealing a jaeger, our jaeger isn't okay." Anthony said.

"But-" Peter was cut off by Abby.

"You two will go home, that is final." Abby said.

"F-fine." Peter and Jenara said.

"Good, and once we get home i'll have to talk with Sasha and Aleksis about this." Anthony said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this and please send feedback. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but this isn't canceled. The story will be slower than before with things in my private life getting in the way. So don't expect things to be normal, but do expect that the chapters will be coming out a slower pace. Hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
